º Hacetodo: Una Producción del Grupo Fumbari º
by Juny S. Tao
Summary: Juny.n.Rika.[CAP 6 ¡UP!].El Yoh.gumi ha perdido el dinero de TODO un mes y se ven en la necesidad de buscar trabajo de lo q SEA, pero, ¿Estará dispuesta Anna a mover alguno de sus explotadores dedos xa ayudar? jojojo! R.R!
1. Chapter 1

"**HACETODO"**

**A**utora: Juny S. Tao

**I**dea: Rika no Miko (Amiga linda!)

Notas Preliminares: Un fic q tenía en mi carpeta de archivos desde hace muxo. Una noche en el msn, conversando de nada con mi patiña Rika-chan, se le ocurrió hacer un fic turro de SK, empezamos haciendo algo, salieron unas…err…8 o 10 hojas, o algo así, pero nunca más lo volvimos a sacar a la luz. -.-ÛÛ Weno, un día x ahí limpiando, limpiando lo encontré y como tenía inspiración de sobra (valga la modestia ¬¬û) decidí avanzarlo, claro! Sin kitarle el crédito a mi amiga linda q es un amor conmigo :3 jojojo Así q xa q no quede en nada nuestras ideas todas lornas, akí lo pongo. xDD

Así q espero lo recuerdes, tdavía queda la idea de los disfraces. Jojojo xDD

**Capítulo 1: **

**Hambre** + **Amenaza** **Trabajo**

Era el comienzo de la primavera. Los árboles empezaban a llenarse verdes hojas y lindas flores brotaban del jardín de la Pensión "En", propiedad de los Asakura. Era una mañana particularmente normal, eso implicaba exagerado entrenamiento para Yoh, día libre para Anna, limpieza para Horo y Len y elaboración de alimentos para Pilika y Tamao. El reloj marcó las 12:00, y las doce campanadas resonaron en todo el largo pasillo del piso de abajo, entre ellos, una preocupada Tamao apareció en la sala del Tv, donde Anna "descansaba" tranquilamente.

-Señorita Anna...-llamó nerviosa a la sacerdotisa. El secador entre sus manos estaba bastante estrujado y su rostro reflejaba algo de temor.

-¿Qué sucede Tamao?-preguntó sin quitar la vista del Tv. La rubia mordía una galleta mientras q la rosadita tragaba saliva.

-No hay...ingredientes para la cena de esta tarde.-soltó de una sola mientras q cerraba los ojos buscando relajar sus nervios.

-Pues manda a cualquiera de los holgazanes a comprarlos, es todo.-respondió fríamente. Tamao empezó a sudar frío.

-Es q no hay dinero para las compras.-

-¿Qué? o.ó.-Anna se levantó de su lugar y salió de la sala pasando por delante de una abrumada Tamao. Llegó con rapidéz hasta la halacena donde se guardaba la caja con el dinero para los alimentos, la abrió y encontró...-¿Nada? ò.ó ¿Cómo es posible q se halla acabado el dinero de este mes?-Miró fíjamente a Tamao y esta no dijo nada, sólo levantó los hombros. Justo en ese instante Pilika entró a la cocina, según parece acababa de colgar la ropa recien lavada.

-¿Sucede algo, chicas? o.o.-Pilika dejó la cesta a un lado y se acercó al duo. Anna la miró fríamente.

-¿Sabes por qué ya no tenemos dinero? ¿Acaso gastaron para algo adicional? o.ó.-Dejó la caja en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues que yo sepa, no...¿Por qué no le preguntamos a mi hermano y a los demás? n.n Quizá sepan algo.-dijo mientras sonreía. Anna no dijo nada, sólo salió de la cocina, de seguro en busca de los posibles culpables.

x.x.x

-Ya no puedo más...estoy molido, Amidamaru –w-Uu.-Yoh se dejó caer en la entrada de la casa, Amidamaru apareció a su lado.-Quizá un buen vaso de jugo de naranja me de las fuerzas q me hacen falta.-se levantó y con paso lento se encaminó a la casa. Ya adentro se encontró con q todos estaban reunidos en el pasillo. Anna fue la primera en notar su presencia.

-Que bueno q ya llegaste, tengo algo importante q anunciar.-Anna se metió a la sala y los demás la siguieron. Yoh no sabía a q rayos se refería, así q siguió los pasos de los demás para averiguarlo.

Sentandose con pereza-¿Qué cosa es, Annita? o.o.-

-Esta mañana, Tamao descubrió q ya no quedaba dinero para los alimentos.-miró a todos.-¿Alguien sabe por qué pasó eso? ¬¬.-

-¿Y yo q sé? u.û De seguro el chino quiso comprarse algo y se robó el dinero.-acusó Horo señalando con disimulo a Len quién se encontraba a su lado.

-Hablas x hablar, yo jamás haría tal asqueroso acto...además tengo el suficiente dinero en mi tarjeta dorada.-exclamó con orgullo haciendo un ademán con la mano.-Quizá fuiste tú y quieres hecharme el guante sucio.-se cruzó de brazos y miró de reojo a Horo Horo.

-¡Ja! Yo no necesito tener dinero para ser felíz...u.û Con tener a Tamao y comida para sobrevivir, soy feliz.-dijo con sinceridad haciendo q la rosadita bajara su rostro sonrojado y q los demás lo miraran con sorpresa.

-¡Ay por Dios! Si te sobra el sentimentalismo...-Len apoyó su brazo sobre la pequeña mesa mientras miraba a otro lugar con aburrimiento.

-Annita, ¿Que hay del dinero del próximo mes? ¿No podemos usarlo este? o.ò.-Yoh miró al inexpresivo rostro de la rubia y esta agregó con los ojos cerrados.

-Ese dinero...lo invertí.-exclamó bajo pero logró captar la atención de todos.

-¿Lo invertiste? o.oU ¿En qué?-Pilika miraba con curiosidad a Anna, ¿Cómo es q sabía de negocios una muchachita de 17 años, que sólo se la pasaba viendo telenovelas todo el día?

-Lo invertí en las aguas termales, muy pronto pondremos a funcionar el lugar y quiero q todo esté en perfecto estado.-

-¡Cierto! n.n Lo había olvidado jijiji.-

Todos: ¬.¬U

-Entonces, ¿De donde sacaremos dinero para hacer la cena? ó.ò.-Tamao preguntó tímidamente esperando q los demás dieran una respuesta razonable. Anna habló.

-De la tarjeta de Len.-dijo cortante. Len reaccionó de inmediato.

-¿Qué? o.ó ¡¿Crees q puedes disponer de MI dinero cuando se te dé la gana! ¡¿Qué crees, que soy un banco, eh!-exclamó con enfado mientras una venita saltaba de su frente. Mientras él lanzaba maldiciones en defenza de su adorada tarjeta, Pilika alzó la voz.

-Pues creo q eso no se va a poder u.u.-dijo levantando una de sus manos, Len la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¬.¬ ¿Tu que sabes?-Pilika lo miró dolida-¿Por qué me miras así? o.ôU.-

-Pensé q...eras diferente, Len Tao!-gritó con enojo mientras comenzaba a llorar con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Todos: .w.U

Len estaba frío: no entendía el por qué de la actitud de la ainu y, le empezaba a preocupar la mirada de Horo-¿Qué? Pepepepe...pero, ¡¿Qué te hice! Ó.Ò.-puso una mano sobre el hombre de la peliazul y esta levantó la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Nada, pero ahora sé q eres fácil de engañar n-n.-todos se cayeron, mientras q Len empezaba a enrojecer de la vergüenza ya pasada. Pilika aprovechó la conmoción para acercarse al oído del chino-¿Verdad q sí?-susurró sensualmente, haciendo sonrojar al chico no sólo de la vergüenza sino por la cercanía de la chica, la cuál ya no era una simple chiquilla flacucha.

x.x.x

Colocando un periódico sobre la mesa.-Bueno, en vista de q no tenemos ni un centavo...-La rubia miró a los demás.-Conseguirán trabajo.-sentenció a la vez que golpeando el periódico frente a ella.

-¡A ver, a ver! ¿Dijiste "Conseguirán"? o.ó ¿Quisite decir "Conseguiremos", verdad?-Horo Horo miró con desconfianza a la itako, la cuál levantó la mano acertando una cachetada en el rostro del peliazul.

-Claro q no, dije "Conseguirán" y así se queda ¬.¬ -exclamó fríamente sin enmutarse la gran marca q traía Horo en su mejilla derecha. Este sólo lloraba en silencio.

-Pero señorita Anna...-

-¡No te preocupes Tamao! n.n Hay muchos trabajos de los cuales escoger.-Yoh soltó su desesperante risita, todos soltaron un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Bueno! Veamos que hay aquí.-tomó el periódico y lo abrió en la sección de "Empleos".-Aquí hay uno para mí: "Se necesita hermosa señorita, entre 17 y 25 años. Buena presencia y q sepa complacer los gust...".-su rostro se puso blanco y cerró el periódico pasándoselo a Len sin decir palabra alguna.

-o.ô?-Revisó unos segundos el diario.-"Buscamos personas con ganas de hacer algo por la vida, pagamos la hora y si puede decir **_'_Parangaricutirimicuaro'** está contratado. Llamar al 555-678-2346".-

Todos: (.U

-Oye cuernito...-Horo rascó su cabeza-¿Qué dijiste q teníamos q decir? n.nUu.-

-¬¬U Nada, mejor busca otro.-Le pasó el diario al ainu y este revisó la sección unas cuantas veces.

-¡Aquí está! Este parece sencillo: "Agencia de modelaje busca nuevas caras para fotos de importante revista internacional. Presentarse los martes y jueves en la Calle 'Periquito Bandolero' Nº 666. Llamar al 109 xa más informes".-terminó de leer y antes de decir algo los demás estallaron en carcajadas, hasta Anna tenía lagrimillas en los ojos de la risa.-¡¿De qué se ríen! ÒÓ.-

Aguantandose la risa.-Ay Horo Horo, creo q mejor y ponemos nuestro propio anuncio xDD.-Yoh comenzó a reír mientras los demás lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. "Exacto" se escuchó de la boca de Anna quién en un rápido movimiento escribió en una hoja de papel algunas palabras.

-Listo, vallan a la imprenta y pónganlo lo más grande q se pueda, que salga en primera plana.-Pasó el papelito hacia el centro de la mesa. Tamao lo tomó y lo leyó.

"**¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Necesitas un gasfitero, carpintero, jardinero, pintor, mecánico, experto el Software y cableado eléctrico? ¡Pues aquí en 'Lo hacemos todo por Usted' conseguirá la ayuda para LO QUE SEA, llame ya al 555-127-7754 y tendrá en su casa al equipo de los 'HACETODO'. Cobramos por adelantado." **

'**Una Producción del Grupo Fumbari © 2005'**

-Bueno...no está mal o.oU.-Tamao dejó el papelito de nuevo en la mesa y fue Yoh quién lo tomó.

-Oye, un pequeño detalle, ¿Quién es el experto en software? ¿Qué es software? .w.-Yoh miró a Anna esperando una respuesta, esta ni lo miró.

-Lo escuché en televisión, dicen q gana mucho dinero.-respondió cortante.

-n.nU Ah.-

x.x.x

-No puedo creer q estemos haciendo esto.-exclamó con fastidio el heredero Tao, quién caminaba por las calles de Funbari en dirección a la imprenta. A su lado una sonriente Pilika lo acompañaba.

-No seas tan pesimista, Len n.n.-avanzó con alegría hasta ponerse frente a él cortandole el paso.-Ya verás q será divertido.-

-Pues divertido o no, me parece estúpido u.ú.-soltó cruzandose de brazos.

-o.ó Valla chico serio.-se dió la vuelta y avanzó por la calle sin esperar al chino.

-¡Oye espérame! ò.ó.-exclamó corriendo para alcanzar a la chica q había empezado a correr a metros de él.

Ya dentro de la imprenta, Len dijo q no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, así que Pilika le arrebató el papel molesta y se encaminó a uno de los encargados. Su nombre era Touya, guapo muchacho de más o menos de unos 25 años, cabello negro azabache rebelde y una cálida mirada verdosa. Pilika sonrió y se acercó de inmediato sin saber q era seguida con la mirada por el chino Tao.

-Buenos días, señorita...-

-Pilika, Pilika Usui.-esta recibió la mano q le ofrecían como saludo al mismo tiempo que una tierna sonrisa brotaba de los labios de su interlocutor.

x.x.x

-¿Estás segura de esto? o.o.-

-Por supueto Yoh, si no lo estuviera no te hubiera mandado a hacer nada o.ó.-respondió ante la obvia pregunta de su prometido. Este se encontraba frente a ella vestido con un mandil blanco y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. Anna se veía igual q él, sólo q no se veía tan ridícula xD.

-Entonces, ¡Manos a la obra! nOn.-exclamó con emoción, pero fue cortando por un golpe de una lata de pintura q inexplicablemente se estrelló contra su estómago.

-Muévete ¬¬.-con un par de brochas en sus manos, Anna salió al patio mientras Yoh intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

-Ya voy x.x.-exclamó con dificultad mientras cargaba un par de latas de pintura.

x.x.x

-Espero q nos alcance.-dijo Tamao viendo un papelito q parecía ser la lista de compras.

-Eso de juntar los ahorros de todos fue una gran idea.-Horo se llevó una mano a la cabeza.- T.T Sólo q me quedé sin dinero.-

Riendo por lo bajo.-No se preocupe, Joven Horo Horo...quizá y la idea de "Hacetodo" de la señorita Anna resulte, ¿no cree? n.n.-dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente, Horo se sonrojó ante esta acción.

-Si tú lo dices, fácil y nos das buena suerte.-exclamó mirando a la rosadita, esta atinó a reír.

-Ojalá y sea así u.u.-suspiró con cansancio y siguió caminando en silencio.

Las calles se veían despejadas y ambos chicos caminaban tranquilos y en silencio. Pasaron minutos intercambiando miradas silenciosas, hasta q llegaron a la calle del super, pero estaban en la acera de enfrente. Tamao sacó la lista de alimentos y mientras la revisaba, emprendía camino a través de la calle, sin darse cuenta del auto q venía hacia ella.

x.x.x

-¿Eso es todo, señorita?.-

-Llamame Pilika n.n.-dijo recibiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno Pilika, entonces lo quieres en primera plana y MUY grande.-dijo repitiendo las palabras q había dicho la peliazul anteriormente.

-¡Exactamente!.-extendió su mano para explicar una indicación y fue cuando chocó accidentalmente con la del muchacho. Este iba a tomar la mano de la chica cuando "otra" se interpuso.

-¿Terminaron, _mi amor_?.-dijo Len con la sonrisa más forzada nunca antes vista. Pilika se quedó de piedra, ¿había oído bien?-¡Pilika, despierta! o.ó.-

Parpadeando un par de veces.-S-si, claro o/o.-dijo con la cara más roja q un gitomate.

-Sólo falta cancelar el costo del anuncio.-exclamó sin mirar a la pareja, ya q Len se encontraba detrás de la chica y apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro de ella. Mientras el muchacho realizaba la transacción, Pilika quería explicaciones ¡YA!

-¿Podrías decirme q diablos te pasa? ò/ó ¿Qué estás loco?-susurró con enfado.

-Cállate Pilika, si tu hermano se llega a enterar q te dejé con este...se la agarra conmigo.-susurró al oído de la muchacha cosa q puso nerviosa a la peliazul. Sentía su respiración tan cerca de ella, su cara estaba q ardía y sentía como si fuera a explotar en cualquier momento, mientras ella fantaseaba despierta, una suave bofetada la hizo despertar.

-¿Qué? o.oU.-dijo sin saber q decir.

-El dinero, _linda_, ¿Estás bien? Te noto nerviosa.-dijo besándo la mejilla de la muchacha. Pilika abrió mucho los ojos y con la mano temblante entregó el dinero acordado. El joven lo recibió la suma sin siquiera voltear a mirar, esto a Pilika le calló como un baldazo de agua fría.

-No te aproveches de la situación, eres un depravado.-exclamó mirando de reojo al chico de ojos dorados.

-¿Depravado, yo? ¡Ja! Yo no soy el q te intentaba "conquistar"...-dijo con algo de fastidio en esa última palabra. Pilika sonrió divertida.

-¿Celosito? Valla no sabía q te gustaba, _mi amor_.-Pilika soltó una risa, la cuál trataba de ocultar tapando su boca con una de sus manos, pero la risa se le acabó cuando sintió q la tomaban del mentón volteando su rostro y ahora estaba a milímetros del rostro del Len.

-Deja de decir tremendas sandeces, niña...sólo lo hago por que tu hermano me dijo que te cuidara.-susurró sin soltar a la ainu. Esta lo miraba con algo de reproche en la mirada, como si lo que hubiera dicho la hubiera afectado.

x.x.x

** Notas Fofas de la Autora-chan **

Okis, akí el primer cap, ya tengo el dos pero los dejaré con las ansias a TODOS x un buen tiempo xDD jojojo

Dejen Reviews! Mínimo 15!

**¡GRACIAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

"**HACETODO"**

**_Notas Preliminares_**: Gracias a los q se dignaron a dejar review, en el cap anterior dije q quería un mínimo de 15 reviews, pero en vista de sólo obtener menos del 30...deseé dejarlo en Stand By o.o….¡Naaaah! xDD Q se pudran, sólo me dedico a deleitarlos con mis estupideces jojojo

**E**n este cap hay YohxAnna y LenxPilika, esta última es una pareja q me encanta x cierto xP, parte q es inicio de un descubrimiento…ejem…no menos hermoso x parte de la rubia itako jejejeje

**O**kis, disfruten la lectura, a ver si dejan reviews pue'…¬.¬

**Capítulo 2**:

x.x.x

Las latas de pintura yacían abiertas al lado de varios pinceles y un par de brochas manchadas. El patio del lugar olía a pintura en su totalidad e Yoh y Anna pintaban con lentitud un lienzo de tamaño considerable.

-Annita, ¿Qué opinas de pintar tu rostro en...?.-

-Ni se te ocurra...¬¬.-exclamó cortante. Una gota calló de la nuca de Yoh.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no hay por qué enojarse n.nU.-Yoh siguió pintando de rojo parte del cartel, por unos segundos volteó a ver a Anna. Su mejilla. Se acercó a ella y con un movimiento rápido limpió su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.-Tenías un poco de pintura...deberías tener más cuidado, Annita.-dijo mirándo la parte en q Anna trabajaba, de pronto sintió algo fresco sobre su mejilla.

-Te manchaste.-exclamó lentamente Anna, mientras movía el pincel entre sus dedos. Yoh sonrió un poco. La miró, tenía una expresión bastante tranquila, pero tb se le veía ¿Alegre?

Acercándo su pincel a la cara de la itako xa darle un pincelaso en plena nariz.-jijiji xD.-Anna levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres jugar verdad? De acuerdo...juguemos.-exclamó con decisión. Mientras Yoh seguía riendo esta sumergió su mano en el bote de pintura xa luego estamparla en toda la cara del menor de los asakura.

Limpiando sus labios con el dorso de su mano.- ¡Puajj! T.T ¡La pintura sabe horrible!.-lloriqueó por un momento, pero ¡¿Anna estaba riendo! Eso era increíble, no estaba seguro de la última vez q la había visto reir, pero de lo q si estaba seguro era de q no quería q dejara de hacerlo.-Annita...-la llamó melodiosamente.

Volteando levemente.-¿Q quieres...Yoh? O.O Yoh, ¿Qué pretendes? No, no te atrevas...-exclamaba mientras retrocedía tanteando el camino, no pretendía caer y ser presa fácil ante la extraña mirada de malicia de su prometido, quién se acercaba más y más a ella, así q sin más salió corriendo evitando todas las latas q se encontraban allí.

-¡Hey!- Yoh la siguió de inmediato y en pocos segundos la tenía muy cerca. La rubia seguía escapando, ya casi eran 3 vueltas enteras a la casa y ya empezaba a cansarse. Volteó un momento xa ver la distancia entre Yoh y ella, pero...

-Creo q ya se aburrió u-u...así descanso un po...-calló. Entonces fue q escuchó una gran carcajada a su lado.-¡Idiota! ¡¿De donde saliste! Ò.Ó.-ladró furiosa mientras se quitaba la pintura de la cara, cabello y demás, al parecer Yoh había decidido rodear la casa x el otro lado y pues...logró lanzarle un balde lleno de pintura blanca sobre la cabeza.

Sin dejar de reír.-Ay, lo siento jajaja mucho Anni...jajaja...No...jajaja No puedo jajajaja xDDD.-empezó a decir pero no logró completar nada por la risa q no cesaba. Anna empezó a enfurecerse.

-¡¡Ya cállate! ¡¡Pedazo de imbésil!.-gritó muy enfadada para después lanzarse a matar a trompadas al castaño, pero al estar cubierta de pintura, resbaló y...

-Annita, ¿Estás bien? o/o.-dijo Yoh a una Anna q estaba a milimetros de su rostro, ambos habían caído al suelo. La rubia itako estaba bastante roja, pero gracias a la pintura no se notaba mucho.

-Yoh...-dijo calmadamente sin moverse ni un centímetro. Ambos se miraban fijamente, una conexión inexplicable, era algo q...-Quita tu mano de mi trasero, ¡AHORA! ù/u.-dijo con tono de enfado, Yoh no se movió.-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste! ò/ó ¡Eres un pervertido!.-esta se levantó pero en segundos volvió a la misma posición pero esta vez...sus labios estaban sobre los del shaman, ¡Se estaban besando! ¡Esto ya era demasiado! Sintió como sus labios empezaban a responder a aquel contacto, dejando entrar la lengua de su atacante. El muchacho permanecía con los ojos cerrados mientras q ella no podía ni siquera mandar a cerrarlos, se había quedado estática. Se levantó de inmediato alejándose un poco. Yoh la miró confundido.

-¿Sucede algo malo? o.ò.-Preguntó un preocupado Yoh parándose. El pobre chico empezaba preocuparse más al pensar q podría recibir una buena paliza x su atrevimiento.-Annita...ó.ò.-

-Te juro...te juro q te arrepentirás...-exclamó con una expresión de furia en sus ojos. Esta emprendió camino hacia donde estaban trabajando, Yoh reaccionó a los pocos segundos.

Llegando a donde estaba Anna.-Annita, perdónam...-se calló.-¡¿Pero q...! x.x.-exclamó muy confundido y a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de pintura q lo cubría.

Sonriendo.-Te lo dije.-avanzó hasta él.-Dije q te ibas a arrepentir de haberme manchado así.-se empinó un poco y besó levemente los labios del chico para luego entrar en la casa.-¡Ah! Esa es pintura selladora...será mejor q te des baño pronto.-exclamó con tono de burla y se fue.

Despertando de su ensoñamiento.-Ah si...n.ñ-abriendo los ojos muy grandes.-¡¿QUÉ! ¡Oh, por Dios!.-después de lamentarse, corrió al baño a quitarse esa cosa de encima, ya q si no lo hacía parecería payaso o arco iris por unos cuantos días.

x.x.x

El murmullo de la gente se empezaba a hacer mayor y las bocinas de los carros no paraban de sonar. El tráfico había quedado atascado por la camioneta q ahora atravesaba la calle en forma horizontal. El conductor se encontraba a un lado de la acera mirando con preocupación al par de chicos q yacían tirados a un lado de la calle, donde la gente había hecho un círculo.

-¿Estás bien, Tamao? ¿No te hiciste daño, verdad?-preguntaba un Horo preocupado por la muchacha.

-Ehh...creo q si...yo...lo siento mucho, Joven Horo Horo.-exclamó con la voz entrecortada, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas a la vez q no dejaban de mirar al ainu.-Todo fue por culpa mía y...-no pudo decir más, ahora se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Horo y la tenía presionada contra su pecho.

-Menos mal que estás bien.-susurró al oído de la chica. Esta enrojeció aún más.-Me asusté mucho.-declaró. Tamao se separó y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias n.n.-dijo y se volvía a abrazar a la cintura del chico ante ella. El ainu sonrió aliviado.

Mientras ellos estaban en su propio mundo, una ola de aplausos los asustó ya q todo el grupo de personas allí no dejaba de aclamar el acto heróico del joven peliazul. Ambos se soltaron y se levantaron algo avergonzados, la gente seguía aplaudiendo y haciendo barullo, hasta q un par de jovencitas salieron de la nada y se acercaron al chico.

-¡Awwww! - ¡Es mucho más lindo de cerca!.-exclamó una de ellas. Horo sonrió nerviosamente colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, mientras la rosadita hacia una mueca algo extraña en ella.

-¡Hai! - ¡You are my hero! ¡I love you! ¡Awwww!.-exclamó emocionada la otra, q al parecer era americana. Horo se sonrojó un poco ante esta declaración, pero ni siquiera se dió cuenta de q la rosadita empezaba a dejar el grupo por un lado. Su rostro se mostraba con un puchero de reproche.

-¿Pero q les pasa? uwú Niñas locas...-murmuraba sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños a media q caminaba por la calle.-Bakas...-exclamó antes de soltar un suspiro. Fue cuando escuchó q la llamaban, volteó a ver: Horo Horo venía corriendo con...-¡¿Pero qué...!.-exclamó horrorizada al tener al chico a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa Tamao? o.oU.-preguntó el ainu confundido, Tamao parecía en shock con la boca levemente abierta y su expresión era como de horror mezclado con confusión.

-Oh Dios...Gomen ne...no dije nada, nada -/- .-se diculpó dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar con la cabeza gacha, Horo sólo levantó los hombros y siguió caminando a su lado.

x.x.x

-Pilika-la llamó.

-...-

-Pilika-volvió a llamar.-¡Por el amor de Dios, niña, contéstame! ò.ó.-exclamó con enfado Len Tao mientras tomaba con fuerza el brazo de la chica volteándola hacia él. Esta lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?.-dijo de mala gana. Len levantó una ceja.

-¿Podrías...calmarte un poco? Empiezas a enloquecerme ù.ú.-exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente.

-Pues me apeno por tí u.û.-contestó cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la indiferente. Len soltó una risa absurda, ¡parecía q estaba peleando con su hermanita, tuvo una idea. Había recordado las peleas q tenía con Jun cuando eran pequeños, ella se portaba exactamente igual q lo hacía la peliazul frente a él, y sabía perfectamente como terminar el pleito...ganando.

-De acuerdo...si no quieres hablar, no hables, caminaremos en silencio n.n.-metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón chino y pasó de largo a la muchacha, esta se quedó perpleja.

Caminando tras él a la vez q lo miraba muy enfadada.-¿Quién se cree q es? ò.ó ¡Me ignora por completo! ¬¬ Len idiota...-pensó con rabia mientras se ponía roja de furia.

-¿Te ignoro?-rió divertido.-Valla no pensé q te importara.-la miró serio.-Y no soy un idiota ¬.¬.-exclamó tranquilamente mirándola con reproche, este siguió caminando mientras q la ainu se había quedado perpleja pensando en como diablos sabía q había dicho eso, ¿Leía su mente acaso? O.oU

-Oye...ò.ó ¡LEN MIRAME!.-gritó de pronto acaparando la atención del chino, este tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria.-¡¿Por qué te sonríes!.-le gritó señalándolo.

-Gané.-se cruzó de brazos, Pilika lo miró confundida.-Veo q te calmaste, ahora volvamos a casa para que...OxO.-empezó a decir pero unos brazos lo halaron hacia delante y capturaron sus labios en un beso bastante...elaborado. Segundos después lo soltaron. Rojo + confundido + asustado Len n.n

-No.-sonrió tiernamente, xa luego pasar a una sonrisa entre lujuriosa y burlona.-YO gané, _mi amor._-exclamó mientras empezaba a reír y Len se empezaba a enfadar.

-¡¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso! Ò/Ó.-gritó muy alterado. Pilika sólo soltó una risa más y se encogió de hombros.

x.x.x

-¿Te encuentras bien? ó.ò.-

-Por supuesto q si, Joven Horo n.ñU esta es la décima vez que me lo pregunta en menos de 5 minutos.-dijo Tamao un poco divertida.

-Es q...-rascó su cabeza.-Te veía algo rara y me asustó mucho lo q pasó u/u.-exclamó haciendo como un puchero mientras bajaba la voz y elevaba su sonrojo.

Parando su paso.-Muchas...gracias x lo de hoy.-levantó la vista con una sonrisa.-Me...hace sentir bien q...sea importante xa usted...muchas gracias, de verdad.-dijo tranquilamente, sonrió. Horo la miró y en un movimiento rápido la abrazó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello rosa.

-Tu...siempre serás importante xa mí.-calló y pasó saliva.-Por que yo...yo...yo te...yo te a...!-

-¿Hermano? ¿Tamao? o.o.-

Ambos aludidos voltearon a ver de quién provenía la voz y allí divisaron a una Pilika con una mirada soñadora y con ambas manos juntas frente a su pecho y a un Len medio sonrojado e indiferente. Al verlos, se soltaron de inmediato.

-¡Oyeme, ¡¿q te pasa! ¿Cómo nos asustas así, Pilika? ò/ó.-exclamó el ainu "algo" enojado.

-¡Ay no! ToT ¡Qué tonta! ¡Lo siento mucho!.-se lamentaba Pilika mientras entraba a la casa deprisa, seguida de Len q se le veía extrañamente enfadado. Tamao y Horo estaban muy sonrojados por la experiencia pasada, pero aún así el peliazul preguntó nervioso.

-Oye, Tamao...-la rosadita levantó la vista.-¿Puedo ayudarte a...hacer la cena? o/o.-soltó con una expresión inocente cargando las bolsas del suelo.

-Claro ñ/n.-respondió contenta. Y así sin decir nada más entraron a casa, pero lo que vieron fue...bastante raro: había pintura por toda la entrada y paredes, en el jardín, ¡en fin! por doquier. Tamao se había quedado con la boca semiabierta y Horo con ojos de puntito.-¿Qué fue lo q sucedió aquí? oo.-

-(.U Sepa...-

x.x.x

-Qué bueno q están de vuelta.-Anna se encontraba tomando su té y comiendo unas galletitas frente al Tv mientras q en su cabeza llevaba su pañuelo, mientras q Yoh luchaba contra un peine, ya qué este se había quedado pegado en su cabello el cuál parecía un peinado funki caído xDU.

-S-si, señorita Anna n.nUUu.-dijo mientras Horo empezaba a reírse hasta por los codos.

-¿Y a tí q te pasó? o.ôUu.-Len se sentó con su típica botellita de leche mirando a Yoh revolcarse tratando de quitar el peine de su cabeza.

-Es q estuvimos jugando con la pintura y Annita me manchó con...con...-

-¿Base selladora? n.ñU.-

-Si, creo q era eso Pilika (.U...pero como ella se bañó primero, yo me quedé así por una hora casi T.T y, ¡Miren lo q sucedió!.-exclamó lloriqueando el Asakura mientras cascaditas de lágrimas caían de su rostro.

-No seas llorón, ya te dije q tienes q hacer.-exclamó Anna con frialdad.

-Pero...pero, ¡yo no sé nada de eso! TT.-exclamó preocupado Yoh, entonces Anna se levantó y salió de la sala, no sin antes mandar a Yoh a q la siguiera. Horo se levantó.

-Tamao, ¿podríamos hacer un poco de arroz frito?.-preguntó con ansias el ainu. Tamao sonrió divertida y seguida del chico salieron de la sala, quedando así sólo Len y Pilika.

-Bueno...iré a darle de comer a los peces.-dijo, pero cuando se disponía a irse...

-No te mueves.-se escuchó de la boca del chino. Su voz era fría y de ultratumba o.0

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.-¿Q-q-qué?-esta volteó su rostro lentamente y pegó un salto hasta la esquina más cercana al ver el rostro del chico de ojos dorados muy cerca del suyo.-¿Qué haces? Oo.-preguntó nerviosa. Este cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro, una sonrisa lujuriosa surcó su rostro. Pilika sintió algo de miedo x esa expresión.-Te juro q si no abres esa puerta...te juro q gritaré.-exclamó con miedo en su voz, pero al parecer sus súplicas no eran escuchadas.

Hincado frente a la muchacha.-¿Qué sucede, Pilika? Estás, ¿Asustada, tal vez?.-dijo con una voz baja y sensual tomando el mentón de la muchacha. Esta se corrió más hacia la pared confundida.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?.-preguntó con algo de miedo en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué crees q haré algo?.-respondió con una pregunta. Acercó más su rostro al de la muchacha, casi, casi rozando sus labios. Esta pasó saliva.

-Eres un pervertido, Len.-soltó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Más que tu?-sonrió divertido.-Yo creo q la pervertida es otra.-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos. Una vena saltó de la frente de la chica.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme q soy una pervertida! ¡¿Crees q tengo fantasías sexuales contigo o q! Ò/Ó.-exclamó indignada. Len rió divertido.

-¿Tienes fantasías sexuales conmigo? Oh valla, no sabía q era tan...irresistible ante tí, debe de ser difícil vivir conmigo bajo el mismo techo, a sólo unos cuantos pasos.-

-Eres un...eres un...un idiota presumido.-exclamó tomándolo de la camiseta con fuerza, Len tomó su mano xa safarla de él, al hacerlo entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ella lo observó algo sonrojada...estaba serio.

-¿Porqué me besaste?-preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Ah? O/o Ah...por que...por que tenía ganas u/û.-dijo a tropezones, luego agregó xa hacerla más creíble.-Verás, hace muxo desde q tuve mi último novio y al estar tu ahí...bueno, tu sabes.-terminó cerrando los ojos. El chico la miró escéptico.

-Está bien.-Pilika soltó un suspiro de alivio.-Entonces, yo también tendría derecho a hacer lo q se me antoja, ¿Verdad?-preguntó con un dejo de obviedad. Pilika rió un poco como diciendo '¡Si será idiota!' xD

-Por supuesto, el país es libre.-concluyó con una sonrisa confiada.

x.x.x

Y bueno, hasta akí queda. Espero les halla gustado el cap 2 de este fic que tenía hace muxo en mi carpeta jojojo para mi estilo actual la vdd q está muy fome, no sep, ustedes dirán. Además….arg! lo q sea…

_¡Gracias y cuídense!_

**2005 © Juny S. Tao**


	3. Chapter 3

**HACETODO: Una Producción del Grupo Fumbari n.n**

**- 2005 – Juny S. Tao**

_**Capítulo 3: "¡Go Work, you perverts! ¬¬"**_

x.x.x

-¿Mejor?-

-Si, muchas gracias Annita n.ñ.-exclamó Yoh soltando una de sus singulares risitas enfermantes. Anna dejó el peine a un lado y pasó una mano por la cabellera de su prometido, q ahora estaba tan normal como siempre.

-Bajemos a comer.-exclamó arreglándose un poco el cabello. Yoh posó su mirada sobre ella.-¿Qué tanto me ves? ¬¬.-lo miró fríamente.

-Nada, nada n.ñU.-contestó al nervioso. Se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba y salió de la habitación seguido de Anna.

-No debimos jugar con la pintura TuT, casi arruina mi cabello.-dijo con un dejo de fastidio mezclado con su típico puchero. Anna lo miró de reojo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Fue tu culpa.-soltó de pronto.

-Pero¡Tu me manchaste primero! ó.ò.-exclamó indignado mirando como la figura de Anna se adelantaba al comedor.

-Si claro.-volteó a verlo.-Pero tu fuiste el beneficiado en todo esto.-dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa lujuriosa.-¿O me equivoco, Yoh?-

-A pues...n.nU.-rascó su cabeza.-No puedo quejarme.-exclamó a la vez q soltaba su típica risita, luego calló y la miró detenidamente. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás.-Annita...-

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó cortante, su rostro estaba mega rojo y ella sólo atinó a poner su mano sobre la puerta del comedor...esta cerrada.-¿Qué diablos...? o.ó-

-o.o ¿Qué sucede?-este levantó su rostro q hasta ahora descansaba entre los cabellos de la itako y vio las manos de Anna q intentaban abrir la puerta sin éxito alguno-¿Quién pudo cerrarla?-este se adelantó e hizo q Anna retrocediera. Puso una de sus manos sobre la unión de las dos puertas y otra en la parte de arriba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? o.ô.-preguntó Anna alejada de el chico.

-Pues abrirla, tiene un truco¿sabes? n.ñ.-dijo con una sonrisa confiada. Anna levantó una ceja. Yoh forzó un poco la puerta y en un dos por tres la puerta estaba abierta de par en par.-Listo n.n.-

-Gracias.-Anna entró con paso calmado, pero...-¿Qué significa esto! Ò/Ó.-exclamó furiosa y MUY roja. Yoh se paró a su lado con la cara muy roja también.

-Ehh...yo... / .-Pilika no sabía q decir, su rostro mostraba todas las tonalidades de rojos existentes mientras q el chico a su lado solo tenía la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos no dejaban ver su notable sonrojo.

-¿Qué...pasó aquí? O.o.-Yoh señaló a ambos chicos sentados en el suelo del comedor y luego observó a su prometida q echaba fuego por la boca. xD

-Nada, sólo...nada¿de acuerdo? ò/ó.-exclamó Len levantando su rostro de repente.-Además...ustedes no son nadie para andar chismeando sobre la vida privada de los demás ¬¬.-comentó enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es cierto! u/ú Nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos.-dijo adoptando la misma postura q el chino. Anna...pues, explotó.

x.x.x

-¿Por qué nos tenía q sacar así? TuT.-

-Pues por el simple hecho de que es Anna u.uU.-

Ambos soltaron un suspiro de resignación a la vez q bajaban sus cabeza. Pilika estaba bastante avergonzada, saliendo del tema de haber sido sacada a patadas de la casa por la misma itako. Todo estaba marchando muy bien, pero...¿QUÉ¡¿En que rayos pensaba! O/o, lo que habían estado haciendo era..."revolcarse" en el piso del comedor, todo paso por el idiota q tenia al lado...

Flashback...

-Está bien.-Pilika soltó un suspiro de alivio.-Entonces, yo también tendría derecho a hacer lo q se me antoja, vdd?-preguntó con un dejo de obviedad. Pilika rió un poco como diciendo '¡Si será idiota!' xD

-Por supuesto, el país es libre.-concluyó con una sonrisa confiada.

-Es cierto.-concluyó. Levantó una de sus manos y con rapidez jaló la nuca de la muchacha uniendo sus labios nuevamente. La ainu estaba sorprendida pero aún así colaboro posando sus pequeñas manos en el cuello del chico.

Alejándose del rostro del muchacho.-¿Qué haces?-preguntó la chica quién ahora se encontraba tumbada en el suelo debajo de un Len quién la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué crees tú?-exclamó mientras sonreía y se acercaba otra vez a ella.-No estoy jugando naipes, _linda_.-soltó con un dejo de obviedad. Pilika hizo una mueca, tomó de los hombros al muchacho y lo empujó de tal manera q ahora ella se encontraba sobre él.

-Si quieres jugar a tu modo, jugaremos a tu modo.-después de decir tales palabras, se abalanzó contra el chino y lo besó con pasión mientras tomaba sus manos y las colocaba sobre su cabeza a la vez que se recargaba sobre él. De pronto, en un movimiento rápido, el chico se soltó del agarre y rodó quedando nuevamente sobre la muchacha de cabellos celestes, esta sonrió lujuriosamente.-Estás demente.-susurró.

-¿Demente¿Qué tratas de insinuar?-preguntó olvidándose x un segundo de la situación. Pilika se acercó a su oído a la vez que tomaba una de las manos de su partner y la colocaba en su muslo, subiendo, subiendo...

-¿Qué pasa¿Estás asustado?-se burló ella. Tao rió aún más con ella.

-Yo no me asusto de nada, niña, pensé que lo sabías...-

-Yo también, pero parece que no era así.-se incorporó y así, ambos quedaron sentados muy cerca y con una mano debajo de la falda de la chica. Sus rostros estaban algo sonrojados y sus alientos se mezclaban debido a la cercanía de sus rostros. Pilika acercó sus labios a él y rozándolos, susurró.-Me gustas.-era en un tono común y sensual. Aquella frase bastó para que el chino se sonrojara un poco más de lo normal y besara por completo los labios que rozaban los suyos. Por su parte, la muchacha sintió como una mano corría por debajo de su falda mientras que la otra la sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza. Y...

-¿Qué significa esto! Ò/Ó-

Fin del Falshback...

-Cielos T.T, necesito ir al baño, Len.-

-¿Qué? u.ú Pilika, estamos en medio de la calle, no hay baño cerca.-

-Pero...¡Es urgente! ToT Por favor...-lloriqueaba la chica mientras daba pequeños saltitos frente al chino. Len la miró con una gran gota en la cabeza, parecía una niñita de 4 años pidiéndole a su papá que la llevara al baño. Cómo estaban frente a la pensión, Pilika miró hacia el muro de a lado y se acercó a él. Con habilidad, trepó x él y quedó sentada al final, Len soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué crees que haces? u.uU-se acercó y de un salto quedó a su lado. Pilika parpadeó.

-Pudiste entrar y abrir la puerta¿no? ¬¬U-

-No tengo complejo de ladrón, perdóname u.ú-dijo sentándose en el muro. Pilika lo tomó de la camisa y lo zarandeó.

-¡Te detesto Len Tao! ò.ó-exclamó con enojo mientras lo zarandeaba, de pronto perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo y llevándose con ella al chino.

x.x.x

-La cena está lista n.n.-Tamao se sentó después de terminar de servirle a los otros 3 integrantes. Su rostro se extrañó al ver que faltan dos individuos.-¿Dónde están Len y Pilika? o.o.-

-En la calle x pervertidos u.ú.-exclamó la itako comiendo un poco de su arroz. Horo se atragantó de pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres? o.ô.-preguntó el ahora desatorado chico. Yoh lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, Horo Horo. n.ñU.-

-De acuerdo. n.n.- después de esto siguió comiendo como Dios manda. Este chico si que no captaba las cosas cuando comía u.uU.

-Por cierto Tamao, he notado algunos raspones en tus brazos¿Te sucedió algo, acaso?-preguntó la rubia itako con voz normal mirando a la rosadita frente a ella. Tamao sólo sonrió y se cohibió un poco.

-Es que...cuando íbamos al super casi me arrolla un auto pero gracias al joven Horohoro estoy bien n((n.-dijo con una sonrisa y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Anna levantó una ceja y observó al barril sin fondo, es decir, Horohoro.

-Valla Hoto, no sabía que tuvieras buenos reflejos.-dijo mientras seguía comiendo. Yoh sonrió como siempre.

-Si, salvaste a Tamao de una muerte segura.-dijo como si nada; Anna le jaló de la oreja.

-Gracias x la acotación, Yoh, pero NO era necesaria. ¬¬-

-T.TU Perdón...-respondió sobándose su oreja derecha.

X.x...x.X

-¡Auch! . -Pilika abrió sus ojos después de sentir el golpe en su trasero para luego sentir un peso sobre ella. Miró de que se trataba: Len Tao de cara en la tierra xDD, ante esto la chica empezó a reír con ganas.-xDDD jajajajaja-

-¿De qué te ríes! ò.Ó-exclamó Len enfadado. Después de levantarse, se sacudió sus manos. Pilika había dejado de reír.

-Perdón x esto...fue mi culpa u.u-soltó la chica mientras le quitaba algunos rastros de tierra de su fina camisa china. Len la miró serio.-¿Q-qué pasa? o((oU

-Nada, sólo que...esto me hace recordar lo que pensaba hacer unos minutos.-Pilika lo miró sin entender. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver? -.-U

-¿Ah¿A qué te refieres? o.ô.-preguntó mirándolo con profundidad.

-Pues...a la causa del por qué estamos en esta situación y...-la mira con una mirada lujuriosa pero divertida.-...que eres una pervertida, Pilika.-

Ante esta declaración Pilika se calentó tanto que se podía ver la estela de humo saliendo de su cabeza, sus puños estaban apretados y temblaban ligeramente. Fue entonces que en un movimiento rápido se tiró encima del chico, este se sorprendió.

-¿Con qué pervertida yo, eh? Si mal no recuerdo era TU mano la que estaba en MI trasero.- soltó furiosa mientras arrugaba el pedazo de tela que tenía entre sus manos. Len volteó sonrojado pero con una sonrisa. Pilika levantó una ceja.-¿Y ahora que? o.ó-

-Nada, nada.-

-¿Nada, nada de nada?- preguntó acercándose al rostro del chico con una mirada desconfiada.

-Ajá, nada de nada de nad...- y no pudo continuar, su boca estaba obstruida x aquellos labios que ya había estado sobre los suyos. Con una de sus manos, hizo xa atrás algunos cabellos celestes que caían sobre su rostro, después de la caída, la muchacha había quedado despeinada, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa, según él. Bueno, necesitaban aire, así que la primera en separarse fue la chica. Y así, quedando a centímetros de su rostro...

-Len...-dijo en un quejido, el chico se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre de esa manera xDU.-Yo...-esta vez la chica jaló la camisa hacia ella y apoyó su frente en el pecho del muchacho.

Más rojo que un foquito de navidad.-Pilika O/o...- tragó saliva nervioso. Este se sentó con ella sobre él y tomándola de la cintura lo alejó de él xa preguntarle que le sucedía.

-Yo...-y...-¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO, MIERDA!-gritó con ganas dejando al chico tirado entre los arbustos x el super grito que dio y salió corriendo.

x.XU - Len xDU

X.x...x.X

-Ajá, está bien, entonces mañana a las 9:00 estarán allí, señora. Gracias x llamar.-Tamao colgó el teléfono y después de arrancar la pequeña hojita de su libreta, corrió con una sonrisa al comedor donde estaban los demás comiendo aún.

-¿Quién era, Tamao?-preguntó Horo antes de engullir un poco de arroz. Tamao extendió el papel hacia Anna xa que esta lo leyera en voz alta.

Anna miró a la chica de la gran sonrisa.-Veamos...-leyó en su mente el contenido.-Perfecto, no tenemos ni 3 horas en el negocio y ya nos salió un trabajo.-concluyó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-¿En serio? o.o Y¿Para que o que?-preguntó Yoh arrimándose hacia Anna, esta puso el papel sobre la mesa.

-Llamaron por que necesitan un par de personas para hacer limpieza a una casa; es una zona de gente adinerada así que pagarán MUY bien.-contestó la rubia con una sonrisa avara xD.

-Bueno y...-

-¿Quién irá?-concluyó la itako. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del comedor, ya había acabado de comer.-Se las personas indicadas xa ese trabajo. Gracias x la comida Tamao, estuvo muy rica.-y se fue escaleras arriba. Los demás se quedaron callados y al rato...

-¡Baño, baño, baño!-Pilika entró con rapidez y cerró de un portazo la puerta del baño de abajo. Al rato salió tranquilamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción xD.

(·U - Todos xDU

X.x...x.X

6:25 p.m. – Pensión "En" (comedor)

-¿COMO!- se escuchó el reclamó de dos voces combinadas. Si llegamos a la escena central podemos ver a una indignada Pilika junto a un enfadado Len y frente a ellos una seria Anna Kyouyama.

-Si, como lo oyeron. Mañana a las 9:00 a.m. irán a esta dirección.-les entregó un papel.-Ustedes serán los encargados de inaugurar nuestro negocio¿Entendieron? o.ó- después de esto Pilika se sentó con expresión aburrida y Len tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué nosotros, eh? ò.o ¿Por qué no van Tamao y el Hoto?-reclamó el chino arrugando el papel y arrojándolo a un lado con indiferencia. Anna levantó una ceja.

-Pues tómalo como un reemplazo a que no te echara de casa, será un escarmiento xa ambos ¬¬.-salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, ambos chicos quedaron solos.

-Maldita sea u.ú.-maldijo entre dientes su mala suerte, luego con tranquilidad recogió el papel y lo leyó, su mandíbula cayó al piso. Se sentó con la cabeza gacha.- No puedo creerlo...-

-¿Qué pasa? o.ô.-

-Esta dirección...yo vivía en este edificio.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

A Pilika le cayó una gota.-¿Y? n.ñU ¿Eso que importa?-

-No comprendes. Estos departamentos son más grandes que una casa normal, son penthouses¿Entiendes?-miró a la chica con una mirada de dolor.-¿Sabes lo que toma limpiar uno de esos? T.T-Pilika se cayó de espaldas, Len seguía con su cuento xDU.-¡Nos llevará años! TwT-

X.x...x.X

8:00 a.m. – Pensión "En" (2º piso)

El sol no había salido como de costumbre y las nubes tapaban los pocos rayos de luz que se mostraban. Yendo más cerca de la tierra, podemos ver que una de las ventanas de la casa Asakura se abría con lentitud asustando a un pequeño pajarito que andaba parado cantando dulcemente. Un bostezo se dejo oír.

-Rayos, es muy temprano -.-U-se dijo a si misma mientras se estiraba con ganas. Pasó una mano x sus largos cabellos celestes a la vez que daba otro gran bostezo.-Bueeeno, me daré un baño.- y sin más que decir tomó una bata que yacía colgada en la pared y salió de la habitación vistiendo sólo unos mini-shorts pegados al cuerpo rojos y una camiseta blanca con rojo que traía un conejito blanco n.nU. Con pasos lentos y arrastrados llegó a la puerta del baño, el cuál estaba ocupado.-Oh diablos u.u.-

-Buen día hermanita n.n.-saludó un alegre Horito vestido y bañado: usaba unos jeans deslavados junto a una camiseta azul sin mangas. Pilika sonrió de vuelta.

-Hola hermano¿Cómo dormiste?-preguntó acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor.

-Pues muy bien, muy bien, como siempre.-contestó con el carisma que lo caracteriza, en eso escuchó unas voces en el primer piso, parecían ser Tamao y Anna, Yoh había salido a entrenar desde las 7. OoU

-Me alegro n.ñ¿Ya desayunaste? o.o-Horo abrió los ojos y sin decir nada más salió volando escaleras abajo en busca de su gasolina matinal.- u-uU.–Pilika se volvió hacia la puerta del baño donde en vez de eso estaba un recién bañado Len vistiendo unos pantalones color acero y una toalla blanca al cuello, su cabello mojado escurría gotas por su rostro hasta llegar a rodar hasta la base de su cuello. Pilika parpadeó un par de veces y se sonrojó.-'Genial, linda vista xa ser una mañana opaca'-pensó agradecida.

-Buenos días.-dijo Tao con su monótona voz de siempre sólo que esta parecía más suave de lo normal. Sin previo aviso deslizó su mano x la cintura de la chica y acercó su rostro hasta darle un corto pero tierno beso en los labios, luego sólo rozó su nariz con sutileza y sin más se retiró a su habitación a cambiarse. Pilika rozó sus labios y dando unos saltitos entro a bañarse xDU.

X.x...x.X

Bien, como dije este cap fue especial y melosamente LenxPilika Oo, rayos, no sé si estoy en lo cierto pero me salió bastante…ejem…bien, xa mi gusto estuvo bastante sobrio, pero bien…recién comenzamos, hay que ir con calma….n.n

¡GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS!

¡GRACIAS A MI NEE-SAN BELLA X ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ, TE KIERO BRUJA!

¡GRACIAS A MELITA-CHAN TB, BESOS!

Ejem…yap u.u….¡**DEJEN REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"**HACETODO"**

**Autora: Juny S. Tao**

**Idea: Rika No Miko**

**Preliminares:**

**1). Siiiiiiiiiii, merezco ser apedreada u.u, pero no pude hacer nada xa acelerar las actualizaciones. Acabo de salir de la escuela y tb tengo que ver la universidad, ne? -.-Û arg, horrible….Bien…**

**2). Lean y dejen reviews, onegai shimaaaaaaaaaase x3.**

**Capítulo 4.-**

**X.x...x.X**

**-¡Itadakimaaaaase! nOn.-**exclamó felíz un Yoh recien bañado, quién no había tardado en llegar a desayunar junto a sus demás amigos. Anna asintió a su lado y comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. Tamao le servía una porción de arroz extra a Horo Horo mientras que este le decía algunas cosas.

**-Tamao, me estaba preguntando si...-**comenzó. Rascó su cabeza con duda y luego prosiguió.**-¿Te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo...no sé, más tarde? o(((oU-**le preguntó con 'cierto' grado de nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus dedos estúpidamente. La rosada chica dejó el plato sobre la mesa y sonrojada sonrió.

**-Claro que sí, joven Horo, me encantaría n(((n.**-dijo juntando sus manos en su regazo, Hoto sonrió y comenzó a comer con las ganas de todos los días y con más sabiendo que saldría con 'su linda Tamao'.

**-Yoh.-**

**-Dime Annita.-**contestó el shaman sin dejar de comer.

**-Cuando termines irás a colgar el anuncio junto con Hoto Hoto, luego me acompañarás a hacer las compras xa la cena, ¿Entendiste?.-**concluyó tomando su té con ambos ojos cerrados. Yoh tragó lo que estaba masticando.

**-Claro Annita, como quieras n.ñ jijiji.-**

**-Cállate y sírveme más té u.ú.-**dijo cortantemente extendiendo su taza al castaño.

**-Si T.TU.-**

Por otro lado, mientras estos acontecimientos ocurrían, los silenciosos Len y Pilika intercambiaban miradas cada tanto, mientras tomaban su té/leche, mientras comían un poco de arroz, hasta que...Tamao notó algo extraña a su amiga.

**-Pilika, ¿Te sientes bien? o.ò Has estado muy callada.-**Pilika levantó la mirada.

**-No, no es nada n.ñU. Es sólo el nerviosismo x mi nuevo trabajo, ¿Verdad Len?-**preguntó mirando al joven con una sonrisa, este sólo atinó a asentir con media sonrisa.

**-Cierto, ya es tarde y deben llegar puntuales, no querrán arruinarnos el negocio a la primera.-**Ambos la miraron con algo de rencor xD.**-Lleven todo lo necesario y...-**miró a los aludidos con seriedad.**-Asegúrense cobrar segundos extras, no quiero que abusen de su presencia allí u.û.-**a todos les cayó una gota, una GRAN gota, pero, ¿No era ella la que siempre abusaba de su presencia allí, incluso ni les pagaba con comida extra, Horo intentó quejarse una vez y este terminó toda la casa él solo, pobechito. u.u

**-Oh, no te preocupes, todo está bajo control n.nb.-**afirmó Pilika levantando su dedo frente a ella. Rayos, eran las 8:40 y tenían que llegar a las 9:00, debían irse ¡Ya!.

X.x...x.X

**-No gracias, señora ¬w¬.-**contestó entre dientes estrujando su paño mojado con limpiador. Una venita palpitaba en su frente desde hace un rato.

Todo bien, todo está bajo control...pues NO. No era así. Desde que llegaron al departamento que tenían que limpiar, ambos fueron bien recibidos, bueno, siendo sinceros sólo Len fue bien recibido mientras que la ainu sólo observaba desde la puerta como Len era llenado de halagos de la dueña de casa. Al parecer la mujer esa, que más parecía un payaso con toda esa pintura exagerada y esa ropa...que ropa, más parecían unos pobres trapos ¬¬, esa mujer...esa mujer, ¡estaba sobre SU Len como una lapa en un pescado, simplemente no podía soportar esto, no podía sop...

'**..._no querrán arruinarnos el negocio a la primera, ¿verdad?_ o.ó...'**

Maldita sea, si Anna se enteraba que había asesinado a la dueña antes de recibir la paga, ella tb estaría muerta T.TU, que hacer, que hacer...

**-Creo que nada x el momento, Pilika -.-Uu.-**se dijo así misma mientras limpiaba unas ventanas, de repente sus ojos se convirtieron en bolas de fuego.**-Maldita vieja resbalosa...-**siseó enojada mientras veía x el reflejo de la ventana como se le colgaba a Len del brazo.**-Aiii...!-**rabió siendo escuchada x la mujer payaso xDU.

**-¿Sucede algo? o.ô.-**preguntó la mujer acercándose con una ceja levantada hacia la pequeña chica que le llegaba hasta la mejilla. Pilika infló sus cachetes y roja de furia contestó...

**-N-o-s-e-ñ-o-r-a-c-l-a-r-o-q-u-e-n-o ùúU.-**dijo soltando cada palabra, cada sílaba, ¡cada letra! como si estuviera tirando piedras, ¡qué piedras! ¡ROCAS! sobre la 'señora dueña de casa'.**-Ahora si me disculpa, necesito hablar algunas cosas con...con mi _compañero de trabajo_, ¿Si? n.nX.-**contestó rodeando a la mujer y se acercó a Len a la vez que con la mirada le indicaba que se fueran a la cocina.

Ya allí, Pilika aporreó el piso MUY molesta, luego tiró un puñetazo a la puerta de la fina refri dejándole una abolladura, a Len le calló una gota.

**-Eres fuerte.-**dijo al aire.**-¿Qué te pasa?-**preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Pilika estaba rodeada por un aura de fuego la cuál se hacía cada vez más y más grande.

**-¡Ah! Ahora es: '¿Qué te pasa?' ò.ó Pues me pasa que esa mujer con complejo de cabaretera se te pegue tanto.-**soltó furiosa mientras lo mirada a los ojos desde el otro extremo de la mesa y aporreaba la misma con sus manos. Len levantó una ceja y rió divertido mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

**-jajajaja xD.-**reía con ganas esta vez sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su mano y moviéndola negativamente. Pilika porreó la mesa más furiosa.

**-¿De qué te ríes, infeliz? ÒÓxx.-**

**-Estás celosa, niña. jajaja No puedo creer lo que te estoy escuchando decir. jajaja.-**se levantó y se acercó a ella. Pilika le dio la espalda enojada, a esta acción, el chino la abrazó x detrás apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.**-Eres un niña muy exigente, ¿Sabías?-**

**-No me interesa. Así que ahora mismo me ayudarás con la limpieza, ignorarás a la vieja esa y no...-**sus palabras se ahogaron dentro de la boca del muchacho después de encararlo. Este empujó a la chica hasta que esta quedara atrapada entre el repostero y él, no quería soltarla y menos ahora que esta lo atraía hacia ella jalándole la camiseta.

**-Oh Dios, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? o.ó.-**se escuchó una voz desde la puerta del lugar. Pilika abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras se soltaba del contacto.

X.x...x.X

**-Más a la derecha, no, no más la izquierda, si, ahí, ¡No, carajo, Yoh, más a la izquierda! ¡NO, LA 'OTRA' IZQUIERDA, IMBÉSIL!-**si, estos eran los 'canticos' de Annita, la carismática sacerdotisa. Desde hace media hora había estado parada viendo como su inteligente prometido ponía el anuncio sobre el portal de la Pensión, el sol no se dignaba a salir pero aún así, Yoh sudaba a mares. Anna retrocedió un poco xa ver mejor.

**-¿Ahí, Annita? T.TUu.-**preguntaba el shaman mientras se tambaleaba ligeramente sobre una escalera, además sumémosle el cartel que tenía en sus brazos.

**-No, más abajo, por que luego se refleja y no se lee nada de nada.-**concluyó cruzándose de brazos. De pronto un bulto celeste se asomó con lentitud desde un lado del cartel.

**-Oye, mejor descansamos tantito, ¿no?-**opinó con fastidio el 'bulto celeste' xD. Pues resulta que este se trataba de Horito el cuál traía todo su cabello aplastado x haber soportado el cartel sobre su cabeza, xDD ahora traía muchos flecos sobre su rostro y su bincha oculta debajo de este.

**-¡Oye horo, no vallas a...! OoO.-**

¡PLUM! ¡CRACK!

**-¡...soltarlo! x.xU.-**concluyó su frase el menor de los Asakura mientras trataba de salir sin éxito de debajo de un arruinado y roto anuncio.

Soltando un grito ahogado.**-O.O Oh shit...! jeje Lástima, tendremos q hacer otra más je...jeje...-**dijo con una risa nerviosa como intentando aminorar la tensión del ambiente, pero aún así todo se encontraba en silencio, todo, sólo se escuchaba el resoplido furioso de un toro...¡¿TORO! O.Ou?

**-Horokeu Usui...-**

**-¡S-si, señora! ò.ó7!-**contestó aún parado en el techo de la entrada mientras q Anna se encontraba con una mano ocultando su rostro y otra a un lado de su tronco, tenía el puño cerrado, apretado con fuerza.

**-Baja en ESTE mismo instante.-**dijo con dureza y frialdad. Horo tragó saliva con dificultad y con lo poco q ponía controlar su miedo llegó a tierra firme después de enredarse con la escalera y caer de cara...a tierra firme n.ñ. Ya abajo, se quedó a unos 'cuantos' metros de la itako, lo cuál la hizo enfurecer más.

**-¡DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y VEN AKA SHAMAN DE CUARTA! ÒÓ.-**gritó exasperada mientras señalaba la tierra frente a sus pies. Horo se acercó con rapidez quedando como estaca frente a Anna, esta pues...

¡PLAF – PLAF! oOU

**-TWT! Mmmmm...! ¡Tamaooo!-**lloriqueaba nuestro querido azulito mientras sobaba sus dos mejillas rojas y adoloridas, agachado a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Yoh seguía debajo del cartel roto. Anna sacudía sus manos a la vez que entraba a la casa, pero antes de eso una voz la hizo voltear.

**-¿'Hace todo'?-**dijo una voz de textura suave. Anna volteó a ver kien había sido la fuente de la interrogante. Una joven mujer de cabellera larga de un color castaño rojizo amarrado en media coleta; vestida con un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas sin mangas y con una carterita roja en una de sus manos. Su rostro denotaba curiosidad a la vez de felicidad.

**-¿Se le ofrece algo? o.ô.-**preguntó la rubia acercándose a la mujer de veintitantos años. Esta sonrió.

**-¿'Hace todo'?-**volvió a preguntar, Anna comprendió: una nueva presa con dinero xa ella...muajaja D

**-Si. Hacemos de todo, el problema que tenga nosotros se lo solucionamos.-**terminó su pequeño discurso cruzándose de brazos. La mujer frente a ella sonrió ampliamente.

**-¿Quién es el/la encargada? Tengo un trabajo xa ustedes...-**dijo abriendo su bolso para sacar un papel.

X.x...x.X

**- n.n -**

**- ¬w¬ ¿Muy feliz, ne? Ahora estamos en la calle y S-I-N-D-I-N-E-R-O, Anna va a M-AT-A-R-N-O-S.-**concluyó deletreándole cada letra a Len xa ver si lograba captar la estúpida, penosa y riesgosa situación en q se encontraban y borrara esa estúpida sonrisa de sus labios. Len la miró de reojo tranquilamente. Ambos estaban sentados en las escaleras de servicio del edificio, al parecer la dueña...errr...los había echado u.uU.

**-Oh, Pilika deja de preocuparte tanto.-**dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano y esta sobre su rodilla. Pilika abrió la boca xa reclamarle pero prefirió soltar un suspiro y dejarla x el bien de los dos o...de ella.

**-Está bien, no creo q sea tan malo vivir en el parque unos cuantos días u.ù.-**dijo en un murmullo mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, Len colocó una mano en su rodilla.

**-Exacto, esa es una buena actitud de tu parte.-**Pilika se quedó callada mirando la pálida mano del chino, esto le hizo recordar el incidente en la cocina. Después de un rato de silencio...

**-Oye, Len...-**colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.-**Respecto a...a todo esto...yo...bueno, ¿Qué significa xa tí? o.ò.-**preguntó encarándolo de un buena vez. Este levantó la mirada lentamente y la miró a los ojos azules. Hizo un ademán con la mano y como todos sabemos como es eso del ego...u.úU

**-Pues nada...-**dijo con tranquilidad. Pilika hizo una mueca.

**-¡¿Qué!-**

**-Eso, que no significa nada.-**

**-¿Eres idiota, sabías? ¿Qué tu madre nunca te enseñó a rechazar con buenos modales? ò.ó.-**exclamó indignada levantándose de su lugar y empezando a bajar las escaleras. De pronto, Len habló...

**-¿Cuántas veces has sido tú la q me ha besado esta mañana?-**

Pilika se quedó quieta, pero no volteó a verlo. Llevó una mano a sus labios y recapituló todos los besos q habían experimentado juntos. Cierto, todos habían sido insinuados y de parte de él, ninguno suyo.

**-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Que me importa nada?-**dijo con algo de recelo en su voz.

**-No. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de lo q me estás preguntando...-**se levantó y caminó hacia ella.**-La pregunta está bastante obvia, ¿No te parece?-**Len la miró serio x un momento pero luego adoptó una mueca de diversión.**-Eres una niña tonta...-**y con esto, empezó a bajar las escaleras.

**-ô.ó ¡¿Qué! ¬w¬ Diablos, me revienta q seas el 'filósofo' del grupo...-**dijo en voz alta xa luego seguirlo segundos después. Ya en la calle, este ya estaba casi xa cruzar la pasarela.**-Espérate, Len.-**dijo desde la puerta haciendo parar al chico en medio cruce, este volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

**-¿Nos vamos?-**preguntó.

-...-

X.x...x.X

**-Ahhh o.o.-**

**-Eso es todo, ¿Sencillo, vdd? n.n.-**

**-...o.o- **

Silencio. Desde que aquella mujer llegó xa ofrecerle trabajo al Yoh-gumi todo había sido más q silencio a excepción de alguno 'Ya veo...' 'Si...' 'Ahhh...' o monosílabos x el estilo. Anna se encontraba mirando el centro de la mesa con ambas manos juntas frente a su rostro. La castaña miraba sonriente al cuarteto.

**-¿Qué sucede, Srta. Anna? o.ò.-**preguntó de vuelta la mujer al ver la seriedad y silencio de Anna.

**-No. Lo tomamos. Serán 2.500 yenes xa cada uno.-**concluyó arreglando un poco su cabello. Yoh abrió un poco la boca ante lo q había dicho su eterna.

**-Pero Annita, sólo son 4 niños, ¿No te parece muxo? o.ò.-**Yoh y su opinión: out xD. Anna volteó a verlo con su característica mirada.

**-¿Tú vas a pagarlos?-**

**-Nopolion o.oU-**

**-Entonces cállate; la Sra. es quien me dirá si están bien o mal, ¿Comprendido? ò.ô.-**Yoh asintió, la mujer la miró y de su bolso sacó un papel con un bolígrafo.

**-Me parece perfecto, pero aún así puedo aumentarlo a 3.000, si no le molesta.-**Anna sonrió asintiendo a Yoh se le calló la mandíbula. Hasta este punto Horo y Tamao habían permanecido callados escuchando y mirando todo. Tamao parecía emocionada ya q un extraño brillo en sus ojos apareció desde q la mujer dijo '...y un pequeño bebé de 7 meses n.n', al contrario Horo parecía asustado desde q la mujer dijo 'Sólo son 4 niños...', en fin...xDU

**-Bueno, debo irme, tengo q llegar a trabajar n.n.-**se levantó y empezó a salir seguido de Anna y compañía, pero antes de irse...**-Entonces, ¿Los espero el Lunes x la tarde?-**

**-Cuente con eso, muchas gracias x su preferencia.-**dijo Yoh antes de despedir a la mujer q subió a un auto negro q apareció en la calle de la nada. OoUU

Segundos después, ya todos estaban dentro de la casa. Tamao se había ido a preparar la cena junto con Horo Horo mientras q Yoh seguía a Anna escaleras arriba. Ya en el cuarto de la sacerdotisa, preguntó.

**-¿Quiénes irán esta vez? No creo q seas tú, no te gustan los niños...x lo q sé...-**dijo con voz tranquila mientras se recostaba en la pared. Anna se le acercó seria (Oh, q raro...-.-U).

**-¿Quién te dijo tal cosa?-**su voz sonaba algo dolida.**-Se supone q si voy a casarme contigo, voy a tener hijos contigo, ¿No? Tienen q gustarme.-**dijo con muxa normalidad parada frente a Yoh. Este levantó una de sus manos y acarició la mejilla de su Annita.

**-Eres muy cálida, pero tus palabras...son frías y sin vida...a veces duelen, ¿Sabes?-**murmuró lentamente con ternura. Anna abrió sus ojos, no sabía xq pero sus manos empezaban a moverse solas ya que una de ellas se colocó sobre la mano del castaño.

**-Yoh...-**dijo suavemente mientras q una lágrima chorreaba x su mejilla pálida. Esto sorprendió al shaman, pero no hizo más q jalarla con delicadeza de la nuca y abrazarla contra su pecho, acarició su cabello con cariño.

**-No importa, aún así te amo, Annita.-**dijo sonriente atrayendo más el cuerpo de la rubia mientras q ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con algo de tembladera en ellas. Sus labios ahora probaban lo salado de sus lágrimas, pero aún así lograron soltar un 'Yo más...' que en la soledad de la habitación se escuchó muy bien.

X.x...x.X

**-¡¿Cuatro! Yo no sé, pero esto me está empezando a asustar un poco. Además, estoy más q seguro q Anna me mandará a mí xa vengarse x lo del anuncio T.TU.-**lloraba el azulito mientras daba vueltas en la cocina mientras Tamao cortaba algunas verduras.

**-Yo creo q sería una experiencia muy linda.-**contestó a los reclamos del ainu, este se acercó x detrás y le preguntó con cara de extrañeza.

**-¿Linda? ¿Cuidar a 4 mocosos te parece lindo, Tamy? o.ô?-**

**-Así es. n.n Le dije a la Srta. Anna q yo quería ir personalmente, además...ó.ò.-**esta calló y miró a Horo con cara culpable. Este, raramente, no comprendía nada.

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Le dije q irías conmigo ú.ùU. Lo siento mucho, no sabía q no te gustaban los niños TuTU.-**después de decir todo eso algo desesperada se inclinó xa disculparse. Hoto se puso blanco y después de cachetearse un par de veces reaccionó y levantó a Tamao de los hombros.

**-N-no importa, linda Tamao n.ñU Y-yo iré contigo...xa...ayudarte, como siempre lo hago.-**dijo a tropezones, no le gustaba ver esa carita de culpable en la chica de cabello rosa. Tamao sonrió abiertamente y sin pensar en lo q hacía abrazó al chico x la cintura mientras le agradecía. Horo se sonrojó.

**-¡Muchas gracias Horohoro! n.n.-**exclamó alegre. Segundos después se temió un poco el silencio q se había formada en la cocina. Tamao no sabía si separarse o no y Hoto no sabía si dejarla ir o no xDD Para suerte de ambos, la tetera empezó a chillar**.-Iré a...a apagar eso, disculpa...-**dijo mientras se separaba y apagaba la cocina, luego se quedó parada allí...sonrojada.

**-¿Tamao?-**se escuchó desde la puerta de la cocina. Era Yoh.

**-¡Si! ¿Qué pasa? o((o.-**preguntó acercándose al castaño. Este la miró, luego vio a Horo q yacía parado en medio de la cocina; ambos sonrojados xD.

**-Etoo...¡Ah sí! Annita me dijo que ustedes irían mañana x eso de los niños, pues...¡Nosotros tb iremos! n0n.-**exclamó alegre haciendo la "V" de la victoria.

**-¿Ah? ··U.-**preguntaron ambos chicos.

**-Que Annita y yo tb iremos a cuidar esos niños n.n.-**repitió ya más calmado. Tamao levantó una ceja.

**-Pero...a la Srta. Anna no le gustan los niños o.ò, no tiene...errr...-**baja la voz.**-...paciencia xa esas cosas, joven Yoh ó.òU.-**murmuró cerca de Yoh. Este sonrió despreocupadamente.

**-Oh, no te preocupes Tamao, ya hablamos acerca de eso y ella misma fue la q dijo q sería buena idea q...-**

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA xDDDD-**

**-o.ó Horo, no deberías burlarte de...-**

**-¿Me perdí algún chiste? ô.ó ¿Hoto Hoto?-**

Grito ahogado**.-¡¿A-A-Anna-A! O.o!-**

**-¡No! Papa Noel vino a visitarte, imbésil ¬.¬U.-**

**- ¬u¬U -**

X.x...x.X

Bueno, les soy sincera si digo q este es uno de los mejores caps q he escrito, en especial xq hay LxP y tb YxA, ne? xDD Bien, toy soy sincera en cuanto digo que estos fics me despiertan una nostalgia enorme T.T, son tan lindos y sobre todo xq los escribía con tanto amor (Juny se seca unas lagrimitas), pero tb cabe resaltar que , como ya he dixo muchas veces, me encanta las relaciones de todo este grupito, ya saben xa mí son diez como en mi otro fic, pero bue' no viene al caso…n.nû

**¡¡Dejen review!**

Gracias x leerme y Gracias a todos los reviews que mandaron en el cap anterior n.n

** 2005 - 2006 © Juny S. Tao **


	5. Chapter 5

"**HACETODO"**

Autora: Juny S. Tao

Idea: Rika No Miko

Bueno, este fic si que lo tuve como que medio abandonado, vdd? u.u Me disculpo x eso x3 Weno, espero que sigan leyéndolo así como tb siguen dejando reviews. Jeje

_**¡¡GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR!**_

Gomen ne, saben que soy demasiado floja xa responder cada uno, pero al fin y al cabo todos son bien recibidos x mí. n.ñ

**.:Capítulo V:.**

X.x...x.X

-Tengo hambre -w-U Esa vieja tacaña ni siquiera nos ofreció algo de tomar.-Pilika traía una voz llena de aburrimiento y cansancio. Su vestimenta, la cuál consistía en un vestidito de jean muy corto sin mangas y escote, además en su cabeza un pañuelo blanco.

-Es vdd u.u.-Len se detuvo e hizo q Pilika se bajara de su espalda.-Te invito a comer.-dijo decidido.

-¿Qué? Pepepe...-Iba a reclamar pero el chico la calló con un corto beso, luego le sonrió.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa.

-¿Puede ser lo q sea?-preguntó con una mirada pícara a la vez que comenzaba a caminar tomada de la mano del chico.

-Lo q sea, MENOS...-

-...comida mexicana, si lo sé, Tao.-adivinó Pilika mientras veía divertida la cara de Len.-Bueno, entonces...creo q un poco de comida china estaría bien n.ñ.-dijo al final deteniéndose y tomando ambas manos del chico. Este sonrió.

-Está bien, como quieras.-Y sin más se dirigieron en busca de un buen restaurante chino, así, tomados de la mano.

_¡...Flashback...!_

-Espérate, Len.-dijo desde la puerta haciendo parar al chico en medio cruce, este volteó a verla con una sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó.

-...-Nada.

Pilika no sabía q decirle. Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano y después de caminar y poco corrió lo q le sobraba de distancia entre ella y el chino de cabello púrpura. Con habilidad se colgó de su cuello enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras q sus labios besaban con pasión los que tenían en frente. A su vez, el shaman la sostuvo de la cintura xa q no resbalara o xa q él no se cayera. Después de estabilizarse, le empezó a responder el beso profundizando aún más. Minutos después se soltaron, Pilika se abrazó a él apoyando su mentón en su hombro.

-Ahora no podrás decirme q fuiste el único en besarme este día.-murmuró a su oído mientras q bajaba.

-Es verd...-Fue interrumpido x el sonido de varias bocinas de toooda la larga fila de autos q se había formado gracias a q ciertas personitas andaban bazuqueándose en medio de la calle. Len frunció en ceño mientras una venita saltaba de su frente.- uwú-

-n.ñU ¡Lo sentimos!-exclamó levantando una mano a la vez q se llevaba a rastras a un Len algo fastidiado.-¡Vamos Len!-

-Si, como sea uwúU.-

_¡...Flashback...!_

X.x...x.X

-¿A donde vas hermano? o.o.-Pilika había salido de su habitación con el objetivo de llegar a la cocina y comer algún aperitivo de media tarde, cuando vio a su hermano bajando las escaleras MUY bien vestido.

-Voy a salir...con Tamao n((ñ.-contestó algo sonrojado el sonriente muchacho quien vestía unos jeans de un azul oscuro ceñidos y una camisa celeste con las mangas remangadas y los primeros botones abiertos mostrando su firme pecho. No llevaba su típica bincha, más bien ahora traía el cabello revuelto, el cuál le quedaba MUY, PERO MUY bien, es decir: ¡Viaje a Babalandia! ¬

-¡¿De verdad! OO.-se le acercó de su salto sorprendida, pero en menos de los q canta un gallo su mirada empezó a brillar de emoción.-Entonces, ¿Ya puedo llamarla cuñadita, cuñis, hermanita? u.-preguntó con rapidez subiendo sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho en expresión de soñadora en exceso. Horo se puso rojo y se alejó algo de ella.

-¡Pilika, parale a tu carro! ¡Recién y salimos, no kiero q me la asustes, mocosa loca! ù.û.-exclamó jalando el cuello de su camisa en ademán de arreglárselo. Pilika colocó ambas manos en su cintura y lo miró con recelo.

-¡Hermano, eres un antipático! Y yo q te iba a dar algunos consejitos míos.-dijo aparentando tristeza mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a bajar las escaleras. En su mente comenzó la cuenta regresiva mientras q sus labios se curveaban en una sonrisa de triunfo.-'...5...4...3...2...1...'-

-¡Pili, Pili, Pili, hermanita linda:3-exclamó jalándola del brazo haciéndola bajar más rápido. Al llegar a la cocina...-Dime q hacer, por fis...TuT.-soltó en una voz de nene de 5 años mientras ponía cara de sufrimiento. A Pilika le brillaron los ojos.

Mientras en el piso de arriba se podían sentir algo de movimiento en la habitación de la Tamamura, la chica del rosa. Bien, en ella se encontraba una Tamao, vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con celestito, mirando con impaciencia toda la ropa q se encontraba en su armario. A decir verdad, la dulce chica no sabía q ponerse, pero, ¿Q problema había? Casi y toda su ropa era en tonos rosas -.-U

-¡Se me está haciendo muy tarde y no se q rayos ponerme! T.T.-se acercó con lentitud y justo cuando iba a tomar una prenda del colgador, unos golpeteos en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de alguien.

-Tamao, ¿Puedo entrar?-era Anna. La chica dentro de la habitación saltó de la impresión, pero se recuperó rápidamente xa poder exclamar un 'sí' leve como permiso xa q entrara. La rubia itako se sorprendió al ver q aún no estaba lista, ya q conocía muy bien q haría esa tarde-¿Qué no ibas a salir con Usui? Ya es tarde, pensé q ya te habías ido.-dijo Anna acercó a la rosada, quién parecía angustiada.

-¡Si, si vamos a salir! Sólo q...no hallo q ponerme u.ù.-confesó. Anna se acercó al armario y chequeó las ropas unos instantes.

-Tienes excelentes atuendos q se ven muy bien, además...-miró a Tamao con fijación y con media sonrisa de complicidad agregó.-...aunque te pusieras un saco viejo, le gustarías al cabeza de púas.-Tamao se sonrojó un poco mientras sonreía.-Pero ya q tenemos mejores opciones, buscaremos algo.-Y así ambas empezaron la búsqueda de un genial atuendo xa Tamamura.

Y...

-Sería super romántico q le compraras unas lindas rosas blancas en el camino y se las entregaras delante de toda la gente, ¡Eso la mataría! -.-exclamó mega-emocionada la peliazul a su hermano kien la veía a una distancia prudente: empezaba a pensar q estaba loca de remate. Además, eso último q dijo lo dejó asustado.

-¡Pero Pilika, kiero q sea mi novia, no mi espíritu! ù.ú.-dijo con molestia, Pilika se cayó de espaldas.

-¡Idiota! ¡No me refería a...!-se calló mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta de la cocina, en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa de emoción y sorpresa. Horo, extrañado x esto, volteó a ver hacia lo q había dejado así a su querida y linda hermanita menor. Su garganta se secó y x unos instantes olvidó la importante que era la acción de pasar saliva...xa q no cayera al piso.

-¿Sucede algo? o((o.-preguntó algo incómoda x las miradas q le dirigían ambos hermanos. Tamao se acercó a ellos mientras q Pilika, divertida, cacheteaba a su hermano disimulando arreglar el cuello de su camisa. Ya estando a un lado, preguntó-¿Nos vamos, ya? n.n.-Horo dejó el país de la fantasía q limita con Babalandia, xa pasar a mirar a la joven muchacha. Tragó saliva.

-Cla-claro, linda Tamao ñ.ñUUUUuuuuuu.-contestó más nervioso q no se q diablos. Tamao, vestida con una faldita muy corta rosa con vuelos junto con una blusita blanca de hombros caídos ceñida al cuerpo. Además, llevaba unas botas a media pierna blancas de suela plana, mientras q su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y ahora lo llevaba en una cola de caballo la cuál caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

-¡Diviértanse! ¡Pásensela muy bieeeen! ¡No olvides lo q hablamos, hermano! ¡Y no regresen tarde! ò.ó.-se 'despedía' Pilika desde la puerta de la pensión cuando la pareja ya iba a unos 10 metros de la entrada. Después de tanto alboroto Horo se paró y empezó a discutir con su hermana sobre q dejara de avergonzarlo y q parecía su madre con tanta tontería, a esto Tamao sólo atinó a suspirar. Después de unos minutos de retraso, ambos chicos ya estaban cruzando el puente xa así empezar con su ansiada cita.

X.x...x.X

A la mañana siguiente, el día estaba más soleado q de costumbre, extraña cosa en estos días tan sombríos. Aún así, la alegría en la pensión 'En' seguía vigente hasta q más de uno tenía trabajo q hacer. Esta vez hubo dos llamadas seguidas: una en la mañana, muy temprano...

1º Llamada:

-¿Bueno? -0-U.-un soñoliento Yoh había bajado las escaleras arrastrando los pies ya q el teléfono no dejaba de sonar. Esa noche se había quedado con Anna, ambos abrazados sentados en el alfeizar de la ventana. Estuvieron así hasta más de las 2 de la mañana hasta q la rubia quedó dormida tranquilamente. Yoh la cargó hasta su futón y después de eso se retiró no sin antes darle el beso de las buenas noches.

-¿Pensión 'En', verdad? Llamo x el aviso del periódico.-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea; era una voz algo chillona pero a la vez melodiosa, al parecer era una jovencita.

Yoh miró el reloj de la pared: 6:40 a.m. Hizo una mueca seguida de un bostezo-¿Si? ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesita? o.o.-preguntó con curiosidad a la vez q pasaba su mano x el cabello desordenado.

-Yo...yo...-el nerviosismo se había apoderado de aquella voz y ahora tartamudeaba, al parecer tragó saliva xa así sacar algunos gramos de valor y...-Mi nombre es Tomoe y necesito...necesito un chico xa mi baile de graduación...-dijo con un hilo de voz q el Asakura escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Ah? o.oU ¿Un chico? Pero nosotros...-

-¿Quién es, Yoh? o.ô-Anna había despertado y ahora se encontraba vestida con unos shorts y una polera pegada al cuerpo, todo en negro. Yoh la miró y luego vio el auricular, tapo el micrófono.

-Es una muchacha que...-

-¿Una mujer? ¿Qué haces hablando con _esa_ a estas horas? o.ó.-preguntó empezando a enfadarse, Yoh trató x todos los medios de explicarle pero Anna ya lo había empujado y ahora contestaba la llamada-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quiere? ô.óx.-preguntó de mala gana.

Tragó saliva x segunda vez.-¿Son los del anuncio de 'Hacetodo', no es así? Bueno, yo...necesito a un chico xa q me acompañe a mi baile de graduación.-habló esta vez con más valor y rapidez, a Anna le pareció 'algo' atrevida.

-Ya veo, tenemos dos disponibles.-habló la chica rubia. Yoh se calló de espaldas xD.-Si vienes puedes escoger x tí misma, quizá te gustan más las púas que las montañas, no sé.-habló con la seriedad q la caracteriza.

-Pero Annita...o.ò.-

-Está bien, como quieras. Adiós.-Y colgó. Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad a seguir durmiendo. De pronto, sintió que alguien la llamaba, volteó a ver.

-¿Tb hacemos eso, Annita? o.oU Me refiero a q...-

-Yoh, no importa q diablos hagamos, necesitamos el dinero, ¿Comprendes?-Anna siguió subiendo las escaleras, Yoh la siguió de cerca.

-Si, pero...¿Por qué le dijiste 2? Somos 3 chicos y...-calló al ver como Anna se le había acercado con una mirada algo...err...dura x así decirlo. Este retrocedió intimidado.

-¿Me crees estúpida o qué? No permitiría que te fueras con esa, ¿O es que tú quieres ir? Por que si es así puedes hacerlo u.ú.-preguntó con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Yoh sonrió aliviado, no dijo nada.

-n.n Como tu digas, Annita. Me iré a bañar.-dijo con voz tranquila. Rodeó a la chica xa darle un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios. Anna se sonrojó un poco y habló antes de entrar en su habitación.

-Despierta a Hoto y a Tao, diles q se vistan lo mejor q puedan y q quiero verlos a ambos listos en una hora máximo.-Y cerró al puerta de un portazo limpio. A Yoh le calló la tipica gota de sudor xD.

X.x...x.X

-Bien, ya estamos listos.-Len entró al comedor vestido con unos pantalones verde oscuro junto con una de sus finas y típicas camisas chinas, esta vez de color blanco. Estaba recién bañado y con el peinado de siempre.-¿Ahora me dirás xa que diab...para qué querías q nos arregláramos? ò.ô.-preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su mano, la cuál era sostenida x su codo apoyado en la mesa.

-¡Si! ò.ó! ¡Yo tb kiero saber, Anna! Quizá y hasta nos vas a subastar...¬u¬- sentenció el chico de cabellera azul. Este tb estaba bañado y vestía unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo color negra con las mangas cortadas; su cabello escurría gotas de agua y no llevaba su típica banda.

-Dije que se pusieran lo mejor q tuvieran, Usui, no lo peor. ¡¿Es que acaso hablo alemán o qué mierd! o.ó.-

- O-OU.-Todos tragaron saliva, asustados. En eso entró Tamao y ocupó su lugar, ahora si podían comenzar a comer.

-¿Pasó algo? o.o.-preguntó la rosadita. Negación absoluta.

¡DING! ¡DONG! xD

-Yo voy a ve...-

Parándose antes q Tamao.-Nop, yo iré, _hermanita_ n..-Pilika salió del comedor con dirección a la entrada dejando a todos mirando a la inocente Tamao, a Horo le cayó una gota.

-Ya llegó u.u.-Anna empezó a comer con tranquilidad. Todos la vieron sin entender. De pronto se escuchó un '¡Oh por Kami!' desde la entrada, segundos después los pasos apresurados de Pilika se escucharon xa luego ver a la ainu en la puerta del comedor.

-Tamao, dime por favor q tienes una hermana gemela. OO.-dijo Pilika algo escéptica. Tamao negó con la cabeza.

-Soy hija única, Pilika n.ñU.-

-Bueno, como digas...u.ù.-dijo la ainu bajando su cabeza y regresando en segundos con alguien detrás de ella.

-Buenos días a todos n.n.-exclamó alegre haciendo a un lado a la peliazul y entrando al lugar. Más de uno quedó con el ojo cuadrado, Tamao se desmayó al instante. Anna la miró y una gota corrió x su nuca.

-Oo Pepepepe...!-Yoh no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, así que fue Horo kien hizo la acotación más inteligente de su vida -.-U.

-¡Es completamente igual a Tamao! OoO-exclamó señalando a la recién llegada. Esta parpadeó un par de veces: la tipa era la copia perfecta de una Tamao punk con un indiscutible gusto x el negro, el rosa y el metal. Venía vestida con una faldita con vuelos muy corta negra, un top negro con un gran escote q dejaba ver su sujetador rosa, medias negras hasta arriba de la rodilla y converse rosas con blanco. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de un color negro azabache con algunos reflejos rosas y lo llevaba suelto; además de varias perforaciones en orejas, nariz, ceja, lengua y ombligo, y demás cadenas, anillos y pulseras.

-¿Tamao? o.ô No la conozco, lo siento. Me llamo Tomoe.-dijo cruzándose de brazos con mucho orgullo. A todos les calló una gota de sudor.

-Bueno...errr...Tomoe, siéntate n.nU ¿Ya desayunaste?-Pilika se sentó a un lado de Len y le extendió una taza de té a la chica.

-Si, pero una taza de té no me vendría mal.-contestó tomando del líquido. Al dejar la taza frente a ella, pasó con delicadeza su lengua sobre sus labios pintados con un labial.-Bien, ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados? n.n-miró a todos en la mesa. Se detuvo en Horohoro, el cuál trataba de reanimar a la rosadita. Sonrió con malicia.-¡NO me lo digas, no me lo digas! ¿Es el chico azul, vdd? ¡Ay, gracias Srta. Anna, me encanta! n0n-exclamó emocionada juntando sus manos frente a su pecho. Anna sonrió de lado.

-De acuerdo, vendido.-todos la vieron raro, Horo se indignó.-Digo, puedes llevártelo.-Tomoe sonrió aún más y Horo dejó caer su mandíbula. En eso Tamao despertó.

-¿Qué pasó? -.-U-

-Pues q tu hermana perdida se lleva a Loro Loro o.ô.-apuntó Len aún tratando de asimilar lo q acababa de pasar.

-o.ò ¿Se lo lleva?-volteó a ver a Horo.-¿A dónde? ó.ò!-preguntó entre confundida y preocupada. Horo lloraba en una esquina.

-Ya me alquilaron...TwT.-se escuchaba x lo bajo mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás en su esquina. La muchachita, mejor conocida como Tomoe, se levantó un poco xa ver más de cerca a una Tamao algo confundida x la situación en sí.

-¿Eres su novia? o.ô ¿No, verdad?-preguntó levantando una ceja con una mirada q atemorizó un poco a la rosadita. Esta negó con la cabeza lentamente, cosa q alegró a la pelinegra.-¡O.K.! n0n Hoto Hoto, nuestra cita será este sábado a las 9:30 p.m., ¿Comprendido? Vivo cruzando el puente, tres bloques a la izquierda, aquí está la dirección.-Y sin decir más se levantó del suelo dejando caer una hojita de papel al centro de la mesa, luego sin más se fue alegando q tenía clases o algo así. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Valla coincidencia, ¿Verdad? o.o Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. ¡¿Y si yendo al super me encuentro con mi clon! O.O.-decía Pilika con una preocupación demasiado...entusiasta xa ser verdad. Len colocó una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Ay Pilika, deja de decir incoherencias, por favor. ¬.¬ Lo q acaba de pasar ha sido PURA coincidencia.-dijo con aires de superioridad mientras ponía una expresión de autosuficiencia.

-Si, como usted diga Sr. Lo-sé-todo-y-más Tao.-respondió sarcásticamente Pilika kitando la mano de su cabeza. Len se sonrojo mientras q empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Te crees muy graciosa, vdd? ¬(((¬.-Pilika haló su mejilla juguetonamente mientras le sacaba la lengua haciéndole entender q sólo bromeaba. Mientras...

-Me tratan misma mujerzuela de baja presupuesto...TwT.-Errr...ya sabemos kien es -.-U

-¡Bueno, el circo se acabó! ¡Muévanse!-exclamó la itako saliendo del comedor. Ella ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Pero Annita, todavía no...-Yoh quedó hablando sólo. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia delante.-Ya que...--U.-apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras q los demás se levantaban entre suspiros. Horo Horo parecía haberse recuperado, pero aún seguía sentado mirando a un punto de la mesa vacía...

-¡¿Qué hay del desayuno! Ò.O ¡¿No creerá que somos burros de carga q comen una vez al día, vdd!-Todos lo vieron de repente. Una venita había saltado de la frente de Horo mientras q este gritaba desaforadamente reclamando su comida más importante del día: su desayuno. Tamao lo jaló del brazo para sacarlo de allí, además para q la ayudara en la cocina.

X.x...x.X

**Notas Finales Nada Importantes**

Si llegaste hasta akí kiere decir que leíste todo esto y dejarás review o quizá no, pero de todas formas fueste generoso inconscientemente y agrandaste los hits de mierda. u.ú

Etttooo…xD A los que si leyeron gracias x invertir su tiempo en mi trabajo, sip. ñ.ñ

_**HaceTodo © Juny S. Tao**_


	6. Chapter 6

"_**HACETODO: Una Producción del Grupo Fumbari"**_

Autora: Juny S. Tao

Idea: Rika No Miko

Bueno, este fic si que lo tuve como que medio abandonado, vdd? u.u Me disculpo x eso x3 Weno, espero que sigan leyéndolo así como tb siguen dejando reviews. Jeje

_**¡¡GRACIAS X LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR!**_

**.:Capítulo VI:.**

X.x...x.X

-Pero Annita, ¡no fue mi culpa! ToT Tu mismita viste cuando el...-

-Ya cállate, idiota. ¬¬ No arruines mi buen humor (¿?).-Anna se encontraba sentada en el pasillo que daba al patio delantero mientras que un Yoh 'algo' desesperado clamaba por sus derechos del trabajador xDU. Ok, eso del buen humor había q cuestionárselo, razón por la cuál Yoh se quedó mirándola con cara: o.ô?-¿Qué pasa ahora? o.ó.-cuestionó fastidiada levantando una ceja.

-N-nada, nada jijiji n.ñU.-respondió con su típica risita inquietante. Luego se sentó a un lado de la chica y se apoyó con los codos en el piso xa no quedar x completo echado. Anna lo vió de reojo.-Anna, ¿Segura que quieres ir con esos niños?-preguntó de repente haciendo medio saltar a la sacerdotisa.-Dime.-dijo levantándose.

-Pues claro que si, ¿No me crees capaz, acaso?-soltó a la defensiva la chica rubia. Yoh sólo atinó a surcar media sonrisa y a pasar un brazo x sobre los hombros de su prometida.

-No, claro que no. Sólo me preguntaba...-Un par de sus dedos se enredaron con los mechones rebeldes de la chica de hielo, esto la hizo voltear a ver el rostro del castaño.-...si sería mejor planear un paseo, no sé, ¿Un picnic, te parece? n.n.-después de esta proposición sonrió sinceramente ante la mirada de sorpresa de la chica frente a él. O sea, ¿Una cita? No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían salido juntos SOLOS sin la bola de entrometidos, como ella los solía llamar. Sin más miró al frente mientras q sus labios se curveaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa tímida.

-De acuerdo, pero no dejaré que Tamao prepare la comida. Tú harás cada uno de los panecillos que vallamos a comer o lo que sea, ¿Comprendido?-dijo en su típico tono autoritario de siempre. Yoh la apretó más contra él haciendo que la chica quedara apoyada en su pecho mientras que él acariciaba su cabello suelto.-Yoh...-llamó suave.

-¿Annita? n.n.-contestó feliz el Asakura, luego su rostro se convirtió en uno de los jitomates de la cena. Movió un poco la mirada la darse cuenta de lo estaba ocurriendo: Anna había besado su cuello, y ahora su suave y calida respiración descansaba en la curva del mismo mientras q la fina mano de la chica se había enredado en su cintura con sutileza. El castaño menor trató de relajarse ante esto respirando hondo, con una sonrisa, x supuesto.

X.x...x.X

Esa misma tarde, las chicas de casa había citado al joven de cabellera azul en una especie de reunión en la habitación de Len Tao, con este incluido. Yoh se daba un merecido descanso en su habitación después de darse un baño de agua caliente xa llamar la atención del sueño más rápido, ya que Anna lo había mandado ha pintar un nuevo anuncio, mucho más grande y con más colores. En fin, ya las 5 habían dado en el reloj de pared de la pulcra y elegante habitación del chino cuando Horo seguía sometido a las órdenes de su hermana, casi-casi-casi novia xD y jefa sobre todas las cosas. Lo habían mandado a sentar mientras que entre los cuatro decidían algo que aún no entendía.

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ò.ó Ahoritita mismo me explican que tiene que ver un smaken, corbatas y lustrosos zapatos de mujer.-sentenció molesto el guapo ainu levantándose del lugar donde estaba. Len se acercó a él y lo empujó 'delicadamente' xa que volviera a su lugar, después de dirigirle tiernas palabras xa q cerrara su boca. n.n

-¡Cierra la maldita boca de una buena vez, mocoso del demonio! Ò.ó.-exclamó ya arto del 'mocoso'. Horo se indigno y como rara vez se peleaban...-.-U

-¡¿MOCOSO?! ¡Pero si soy mayor que tú x 2 años! Ò.Ó.-exclamó auto señalándose, Pilika se acercó y puso un dedo en sus labios xa que se callara...otra vez.

-Hermano, es suficiente. Queremos que te veas lo mejor posible, ¿Entendiste? ñ.ñ.-dijo calmadamente la peliazul. Tamao sonrió detrás de ella.

-Así es, además gracias a la ayuda del joven Len hemos creado un boceto de su atuendo, esperamos le guste. n.n.-dijo Tamao mientras se acercaba a un atril que descansaba bajo una tela rosa, cortesía de Tamao. Horo acercó su silla por orden de Anna y con curiosidad observó a todos los presentes xa luego centrarse en Tamao y preguntarle con mirada de que se trataba todo esto.

-Sólo es un simple dibujo sobre lo que sería la idea.-Tamao tomó la tela rosa y la quitó con lentitud. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Silencio total.-¿Qué? ¿Tan mal me quedó? ó.ò.-preguntó muy preocupada. Pilika negó con rapidez.

-¡Valla q eres muy buena dibujante, Tamao! OO.-Tamao sonrió nerviosa. Pilika prosiguió.-...o simplemente es el hecho de q es mi hermano al q dibujaste o.oU.-completó haciendo q ambos aludidos se pusieran al rojo vivo. Len carraspeó sonoramente.

-Ahora, el punto akí es q esta será tu imagen xa el compromiso del sábado, Hoto Hoto.-el ainu lo miró con odio. Len se colocó detrás de él con ambas manos en sus hombros.-Además como muestra de mi virtuosa aptitud xa vestir, seré yo kien elija tu atuendo. u.û.-habló con superioridad dejando en claro de una vez x todas q era ÉL y no otro kien mandaba. Las demás asintieron, Horo se levantó molesto.

-¡Oye, oye, oye, aguanta un toque, chino! Ò.ó ¡¿Estás insinuando q no sé vestirme adecuadamente?!-Len asintió seguro y serio. Horo resopló indignadísimo-¡A-además, ya hasta pareces uno de esos 4 raritos q arreglan todo xq sí!-Len abrió los ojos. Horo se puso detrás de Tamao después de proferir un grito ahogado.-¡No será q...! ¡Sabía q el tipo ese de la leche tenía algo raro!-dijo asustado observando como Len abría la boca sin poder decir nada, así q sin más se abalanzó contra el chico azul dispuesto a partirle toda la cara de biiip q tenía. n.n

-¡¡MALDITO HOTO!! ¡¡RETRACTATE AHORA MISMO, MAL NACIDO!! Ò(((Ó.-gritaba eufórico Lencito mientras era detenido x Pilika xa evitar una matanza en plena habitación. Len estaba rojo de furia mientras q sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. Un poco alejada Anna se carcajeaba x dentro, pero...

-¡BASTA!-El grito autoritario de la itako calmó a todos de una sola.-Empecemos de una vez antes de q le cosa la boca a ambos ¬¬.-sentenció gélidamente la rubia haciendo q Len se calmara y Horo regresara a su lugar como niño bueno. Pilika dio x concluido el silencio.

-Entonces, ¿Te gusta? n.n.-preguntó esperanzada. Horo miró el boceto por laaaargo tiempo antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-¡De acuerdo, lo haré! ¬¬ Pero con una condición...-dijo mirando a los demás de brazos cruzados, Anna levantó una ceja dando a entender q había recibido eso como una mala broma.-Irán a esa dichosa fiesta conmigo.-soltó decidido. Todos lo quedaron mirando como diciendo: '¿Para q diablos quieres q vallamos? o.ó?'

-Bien, como sea; pero le dirás a la muchacha esa q te pague extras. No pienso desperdiciar un sábado así como si nada x tí, Usui.-sentenció la rubia itako mientras abría la puerta xa salir, seguida de Pilika y Tamao con el boceto entre sus brazos.

X.x...x.X

...esa misma tarde después de la cena, Yoh y Pilika lavaban el servicio mientras q Tamao ordenaba un poco. En eso, el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¡Yo contestaré!-se le escuchó decir a Horo desde el pasillo. Caminó unos pasos y descolgó el auricular.-Moshi, moshi n.n.-contestó con alegría, desde el otro lado se podía escuchar una tranquilizadora música de fondo xa q luego en pocos segundos cambiara a una estridente pieza de rock pesado. Horo se alejó del aparato.

-¡Carajo, Ken, te digo q dejes de hacer eso!-se escuchó desde el otro lado, al ainu le cayó una gota de sudor. Tosió xa llamar un poco la atención, logrando así q el otro se disculpara de inmediato.-Oh, discúlpeme, es q estoy algo ocupado y...-

-No hay problema, ¿Q se le ofrece? o.ô.-preguntó intrigado el peliazul mientras jugaba con las puntas de su cabello.

-Bueno, acabo de leer en el periódico q ustedes son los "Hacetodo".-

-¡Exacto! n.n-exclamó.-Pero, a todo esto, ¿Quién es usted? o.o.-Horo sintió q alguien tocaba su brazo, así q miró de reojo y vio a una Tamao preguntándole con la mirada, bajó el auricular un poco xa q así ambos pudieran escuchar.

-Lo q necesito urgentemente son 4 hermosas chicas xa q me ayuden, acabo de inaugurar mi bar y ya ve, no tengo meseras n.nU.-relató el hombre del otro lado del fono. Ambos se habían quedado callados escuchando lo q decía, hasta q el timbre de la puerta los hizo despertar. Tamao aceptó tomar la llamada mientras q el azul iba a ver kien era.

-Entonces, ¿Me explica mejor eso de las meseras?-pidió dulcemente la rosadita, haciendo q el hombre del otro lado pusiera su tono de voz...errr...'sensual', según lo q parecía ser. u.uUU

-Bueno muñeca, necesito cuatro hermosas señoritas, y si tu eres una de ellas estaría más q satisfecho.-habló lentamente en su tono diske sensual tratando de convencer a una confundida Tamao. La pobre se sentía en medio de una llamada a una Hot-Line de bajo prestigio.

-Y-yo no…es que…es que sólo hay tres chicas y yo no… /// .-trataba de decir, al parecer el hombre ese la había puesto demasiado nerviosa y pues…ya saben como es la mujer.

-Oh, no importa, con tres será suficiente, ¿Podrían venir esta noche?-preguntó esperanzado al segundo que se escuchaba una musiquilla de elevador de fondo y de paso unas cuantas maldiciones. Tamao gimoteó levemente y antes de llevarse las uñas a los labios, un pequeño foquito se le encendió, más bien, yo diría una 'luz de salvación'…

'_¿No querrás echarnos a perder el negocio a la primera, verdad? ¬¬'_

-¡No, no! . .-exclamó absorta en su iluminación, olvidándose que traía el teléfono pegado a la oreja y a su boca.

-¡¿Qué no?! ¡¿Pero porqué?!-preguntaron desde el otro lado del teléfono en un tono entre susto y decepción, tono que logró asustar lo suficiente a Tamao.-¡Pero linda señorita! ¡¿No ve que…?!-

Nerviosa a punto de caérsele el teléfono.-¡Estaremos allí a las siete sin tardanzas, adiós!-Y colgó con todas fuerzas que sus delgados brazos le proporcionaron. Tanto fue el impulso x colgar que parte de su cabello quedó sobre su rostro mientras que su pecho empezaba a tomar un ritmo acelerado.-Por todos los espíritus…u.ù.-Dijo x lo bajo tratando de calmarse llevando ambas manos a su pecho. Sin más que hacer allí, emprendió camino hacia la cocina: necesita una GRAN taza de té xa los nervios.

Ya allí y con la taza entre sus manos, suspiró aliviada. Su mirada estaba perdida en la reciente puesta de sol que ahora parecía vérsele aparecer más temprano de lo usual. Un nuevo suspiro la acompañó.

-La Srta. Anna va a matarm…-

-Tamao.-

-¡IH!-

¡CRASH!

-L-lo siento…yo…pasa que…-La pequeña rosadita trataba de tranquilizarse x segunda vez al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger los varios trozos de la taza que acababa de romper. Pero pronto se vio acompañada x un par de manos blancas que llevaban una manicure muy suave. Levantó la vista xa encontrarse con la siempre bella y seria itako.-No se preocupe, yo…-Tamao terminó su parte y al verse parada frente a la rubia, se giró intempestivamente haciendo bailar sus cabellos rosas sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto nerviosa, más bien ansiosa.-Declaró Anna caminando hasta el tacho de basura y echando los trozos recién recogidos. Luego encaró a la tímida chica.-¿Uhm? ¿Sucedió algo malo? o.ô.-preguntó suavizando su expresión de su típica dura mirada a una de sutil preocupación. Tamao sabía que Anna se preocupaba x ella, pero aún así…

-Es que…-Jugó un segundo con sus dedos y después de regresar su vista al frente, habló.-Hubo…una llamada…algo extraña o.ò.-Dijo insegura. Anna levantó una ceja dándole a entender que le explicara.-Quiero decir…un nuevo trabajo.-Tamao junto sus manos frente a su pecho como típica manía suya, pero se le veía tan delicada y hermosa.

-¿Trabajo nuevo? Eso es genial. No deberías preocuparte x eso.-Dijo con un ligero dejo de relajo y emoción comprimida. Tamao resopló.-¿Y de qué se trata, Tamao?-Anna tomó asiento sobre la mesa de la cocina como la gran señora que era al tiempo que se cruzaba de piernas.

-Es un…bar o algo así.-Anna la miró curiosa y sin entender.-Necesitan meseros por que acaban de abrir y…es xa esta misma noche.-concluyó haciendo una mueca de inseguridad.-Además…le…le dije que iríamos a las siete sin demora.-Después de decir esto cerró los ojos fuertemente y oprimió su pecho con sus manos en posición de rezo.

-Oh, ya veo.-Anna se relajó más y se puso a pensar unos segundos.-Irán el Hoto, el chino e Yoh; nosotras nos quedaremos en casa.-Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Tamao intervino de inmediato.

-¡Nosotras…!-Empezó, pero se cayó quedando con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en Anna, la cuál volteó a verla confundida.-¡Dijo que necesitaba tres chicas y…!-Anna se le quedó viendo neutralmente. Tamao comenzó a sentir la presión de esa mirada media adormilada y poderosamente seca. Trago saliva.

-Oi Tamy, acaban de llamar y dejaron esta dirección, ¿de qué se trata? o.o.-Pilika había aparecido recientemente mascando goma de mascar y había hablado entre masticada y masticada. Tamao la vió con una sonrisa fingida y Anna permaneció pensativa.-¿Y bien?-Preguntó acercándose a ambas chicas que permanecían en silencio.

-¿Qué? Cobraremos extras, claro. u.û-

X.x...x.X

-Definitivamente, no ù.ú.-Yoh permanecida estancado en la puerta del comedor con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Al parecer el chico había salido a correr y regresaba a estas horas, y x cosas del destino había escuchado toda la conversación entre Tamao y Anna.

-¿Perdón? o.ó Que yo sepa en ningún momento solicité tu opinión, Asakura.-Soltó Anna con su usual tono déspota. Era bien sabido q ella JAMÁS pedía la aprobación de Yoh y muxo menos de alguien más xa hacer alguna cosa que quisiera.-Además sólo es x hoy, ¿verdad Tamao? u.û.-cuestionó sin mirar a la rosadita que permanecía con Pilika detrás de ella.

-No me interesa, así sea x 5 minutos, **NO** quiero u.ú.-dijo Yoh aún con expresión de fastidio mientras avanzaba más hasta quedar x completo frente a la rubia, la cuál lo vio con cara de sorpresa: ¿Desde cuando le imponía cosas a ELLA?

-Necesitamos el dinero de todas maneras.-

-No moriremos x perder unos centavos más.-Dijo seguro mirando serio a la rubia, kien inexplicablemente había retrocedido un paso y ahora se preguntaba xq demonios su armadura de hierro forjado de 25 metros había sido fácilmente destrozada x el estúpido de su prometido. Frunció el ceño.

-¡Suficiente! Iremos y NADIE, ni siquiera TÚ, nos detendrá!-Anna había empezado a hervir lentamente, pero fue su punto de ebullición el que Yoh fuera tan influyente. Eso la hizo explotar. Hizo a un lado al castaño empujándolo del brazo, pero este fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo con fuerza. Hizo que lo viera a los ojos, se mostraban entornados y encendidos.

-Anna, estoy hablando en serio.-Apretó un poco más el agarre en su brazo haciendo q la muchacha rubia hiciera un mueca de incomodidad.-Esto me está empezando a molestar…-soltó con un tono completamente desconocido en su voz, parecido al de una amenaza. Anna lo vio indignada, resentida, molesta…¡todo! ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a…?

¡PLAFF!

-…-

-…-

-No quiero verte, lárgate.-dijo entre dientes notoriamente molesta. Se soltó lentamente del agarre de Yoh, kien, debido a la cachetada, había olvidado que la tenía sujeta. Por su parte, se había quedado estático: era la primera vez que discutía con Anna en cuestiones de igual-igual, normalmente era el subyugado. Subió una mano hasta su rostro y la dejó ahí mientras veía el piso.-¡¿Qué no escuchaste?! ¡LÁRGATE!-Gritó con fuerza xa después resoplar con furia. Yoh la vio de reojo, mirada vacía.

-Si, ya me voy.-dijo neutralmente caminando cerca de ella y después de que Tamao se hiciera a un lado, algo asustada, salió de la cocina con velocidad. La muchachita de rosa mostraba una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con tristeza. Era la 1º vez que los veía discutir de esa manera tan profunda. Viró su vista hacia dónde se encontraba parada la sacerdotisa. La chica no se había movido ni un milímetro, sólo había cruzado sus brazos y seguía dándole la espalda a la puerta. Su cabeza se veía un poco gacha.

-Señorita An…o.ò-Empezó, pero Pilika la hizo cesar de su llamado tomándola de la mano y jalándola fuera del lugar, en silencio.

-Tamao, Pilika.-Ambas chicas se congelaron en el marco de la puerta. La peliazul fue la primera en voltear ante las palabras graves de la itako rubia.-Necesitamos hablar sobre el trabajo de esta noche. Al parecer es un bar muy moderno y necesitaremos atuendos específicos y certeros.-terminó de decir y disimuladamente pasó un par de dedos x debajo de sus ojos y se dio la vuelta con su frío semblante de siempre.-Vamos.-Y caminó fuera el lugar.

-¿Estaba….? o.ò.-

-No, Tamao; está.-

X.x…x.X

-Y…bueno, ¿también tengo que sacarla a bailar? o.ò.-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Por algo se llama 'baile' de graduación, ¿no?! Si serás idiota ¬¬.-

-¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de no saber que hacer! ò.ó Jamás he ido a un lugar como ese.-Horo se levantó de su sitio y rodeó la mesa meditabundo. Len sólo seguía viendo la TV mientras bebía una botella de leche.-Oye, Len…-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues…-Horo dudó un poco, pero en instantes se veía muy cerca del chino Tao con una cara de decisión total. Len se espantó de una y se hizo un poco xa atrás. El ainu lo siguió. Len se quedó estático y tragó saliva: Horo a veces podía ser muy…'extraño'…de la otra manera kiero decir.

-¿Q-qué demonios quieres? o(((Ó.-preguntó empezando a tartamudear. Horo bajó la cabeza y después de soltar un suspiro como de resignación vió al chino mientras lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros. Len se puso al rojo vivo.

-Enséñame a bailar.-

¡PLOP!

X.x…x.X

_**HaceTodo © Juny S. Tao**_


End file.
